WARISAN
by Your Poetry Line
Summary: Ketika perdamaian berarti pengorbanan yang berbuah manis. Drabble fics tentang Konoha Founder. RATE M Pairing: Madara x Fem! Hashirama, Tobirama x Fem! Izuna
1. Perang

Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu terus berlari menembus hujan salju tanpa menoleh ke belakang sama sekali, ia tidak peduli beberapa kali kakinya terantuk akar pohon, ia terus berlari, dan memegangi pinggangnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"IZUNA!"

Suara teriakan pria di belakangnya tidak ia acuhkan, karena ia tahu, kalau ia berhenti, maka kematian menunggunya. Izuna terus berlari hingga tanpa sadar, salju yang ia pijak longsor, dan ia terguling ke jurang kecil. Tubuhnya kini telentang tanpa daya di antara tumpukan dahan-dahan yang mengering.

"OHOK!" Izuna terbatuk, dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar, begitu banyak, sampai lidahnya terasa sangat getir.

"IZUNA! JANGAN BERGERAK!"

Suara pria itu. Lagipula, Izuna sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Ia kehabisan sangat banyak darah, dan sekarang ia terkapar kedinginan. Sebentar lagi mungkin ia akan kehilangan nyawanya, karena pria itu adalah rival abadinya, tentu saja ia menginginkan Izuna mati. Kini lelaki pucat itu berdiri di hadapannya, dan berjongkok memegangi belakang kepalanya.

"Ya Tuhan, Kawarama! Ambilkan kantung penghangat itu! Taruh di lehernya!"

"Ya, kak Tobirama."

"Itama! Kau jangan pingsan! Ambilkan gunting! Aku akan memakaikan perban di lukanya!"

"I..iya kak."

"Izuna! Izuna—astaga...!"

Izuna kehilangan kesadarannya dan bola mata hitam itu terbalik. Tubuhnya mengejang hebat di pelukan Tobirama. Lelaki pucat itu kemudian mengumpulkan chakra biru di tangannya yang ia salurkan ke bagian perut Izuna sampai Izuna berhenti kejang. Tobirama memang bukan seorang medic-nin, tapi setidaknya, chakra darinya akan membantu Izuna bertahan sampai mereka mendapatkan pertolongan.

"Kawarama, berapa jauh kita dari markas?" Lelaki pucat itu meletakkan jarinya di hidung Izuna, memastikan Izuna masih bernafas.

"Dua kilometer kak, tapi dengan kondisi hujan salju."

"Persetan dengan hujan salju. Kau lari duluan, tunjukkan arah untuk kita."

"Siap kak!"

Dengan itu, Tobirama menggendong Izuna dengan kedua tangan. Membopongnya jelas tidak mungkin. Kedua adiknya membantunya naik dari jurang kecil yang licin itu, dan membawakan semua bawaannya.

Tiga orang lelaki itu berlari, berlomba dengan waktu membawa wanita itu kembali ke markas Senju, klan mereka. Tobirama merasakan detak jantung Izuna semakin melemah, karenanya ia memaksa dirinya berlari lebih cepat, walaupun ia sendiri mulai kelelahan dan kedinginan. Tobirama bisa saja memakai teknik Hiraishin nya, tapi apakah chakranya cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh Izuna? Otak jeniusnya telah tertutup hujan salju, dan berpikir pun ia sudah tak mampu.

"KAK! MARKAS DI DEPAN MATA!"

"PANGGIL PENJAGA DAN NINJA MEDIS, ITAMA!"

Ninja Medis bergegas membawa wanita di gendongan Tobirama dengan tandu. Tobirama mengikuti mereka, tanpa peduli dengan tangannya yang masih penuh dengan darah Izuna. Tubuh wanita itu sudah tidak berbeda dengan mayat, begitu pucat dan dingin, tapi terakhir Tobirama menggendongnya, ia masih bernafas walaupun sangat pendek dan hanya satu-satu saja.

Seorang ajudan mendekati pria pucat itu. "Tuan Tobirama, anda dipanggil oleh Nona Hashirama."

"Aku akan ke sana segera." Tobirama melihat Izuna yang dibawa menjauh, dan berbalik untuk pergi ke ruangan Hashirama, kakaknya.


	2. Madara

"Kak Tobirama, tidakkah sebaiknya kau cuci dulu tanganmu? Aneja akan sangat bingung melihat darah di tanganmu." Bisik Kawarama pada kakaknya.

Tobirama langsung berjongkok dan mencuci tangannya dengan salju. Dingin memang, tapi jauh lebih baik daripada masuk ruangan dengan bersimbah darah. Ketiga lelaki itu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Rumah Utama klan Senju, di mana kakak perempuan mereka satu-satunya sudah berada di ruang pertemuan, duduk bersama dengan ketua klan rival mereka.

"Adik-adikku... aku senang kalian selamat." Hashirama, wanita pemimpin klan Senju itu memeluk ketiga adik laki-lakinya. "Kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

"Dimana adikku?" tanya lelaki ketua klan Uchiha, rival abadi mereka. "Terakhir sebelum hujan salju, aku lihat dia bertanding dengan Tobirama."

Mendadak semua orang di ruangan itu diam. "Kalian lihat Izuna, adik-adikku?" tanya Hashirama, masih dengan menyentuh bahu adik bungsunya, itama. "Maaf kami tadi harus lari ketika hujan salju, cuaca sangat buruk dan tentu saja tidak mungkin bertarung dengan cuaca seperti itu."

Kawarama dan itama melirik lelaki pucat itu. Tobirama berdehem. "Izuna sedang dirawat ninja medis."

Dalam hitungan detik, sebilah pedang bermata dua telah sampai di leher Tobirama. "APA YANG KAU PERBUAT PADA ADIKKU!"

"MADARA!" pekik Hashirama, yang diabaikan Madara.

"JELASKAN KAU APAKAN ADIKKU!" Pedang itu kini sudah menggores sedikit kulit leher Tobirama. "KAU MEMBUNUHNYA?"

"Pa..para Ninja Medis sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Izuna..." bisik Itama. "Dia pasti selamat."

"Oh? Apa jaminannya? NYAWAMU?" kini Madara menunjuk wajah Itama dengan pedangnya.

"Madara, cukup." Hashirama tidak sanggup melihat Itama yang mulai gemetaran. "Apapun yang terjadi pada Izuna, dia sedang dalam pengobatan terbaik dari klanku. Aku jamin itu."

"Kalau Izuna mati," Madara mengacungkan pedangnya pada Tobirama, Kawarama, Itama. "KALIANLAH YANG MENANGGUNG NYAWANYA!" terakhir ia menunjuk Hashirama, yang menatap balik padanya tanpa rasa takut.

"Aku jamin itu, Madara. Kau boleh ambil nyawaku sebagai ganti nyawa adikmu." Sebuah ucapan keluar dari mulut Tobirama, yang membuat saudaranya terbelalak karenanya.

"Ya. Kau MEMANG BERTANGGUNG JAWAB BAJINGAN!" Madara mengangkat pedangnya, hendak menebas kepala Tobirama.

Tok Tok Tok.

"Masuk!" perintah Hashirama

Tepat di detik itu, seorang ajudan wanita Senju membuka pintu dan berkata. "Nona Uchiha Izuna berhasil kami selamatkan. Saat ini nona Izuna sedang tidur, tapi dia sudah bisa dikunjungi!"

"Terima kasih, antar kami kesana." Kata Hashirama.

"Baik."

"Madara, kau mau mengunjungi adikmu?"

Madara keluar ruangan tanpa menoleh sama sekali, mengikuti wanita Senju tadi yang sudah berjalan mendahului mereka.

Ketika Madara sudah cukup jauh, Hashirama memegang bahu Tobirama. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Tobirama?" geram Hashirama. "Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menyakiti seorang wanita di medan perang. Kau kira ada berapa wanita di Uchiha? Hm?! Jawab!"

"Hanya satu untuk sekarang, karena Uchiha punya gen dominan laki-laki-"

Wajah Hashirama berubah mengerikan, disaksikan Kawarama dan Itama.

"Kau ikut aku ke ruangan medis." Suara Hashirama memberat, pertanda ia menahan kemarahan yang amat sangat. "Kawarama dan Itama, tolong urus pekerjaan kami."

"Siap kak!" jawab kedua lelaki itu kompak.


	3. Izuna

"Izuna..."

Madara berlutut dan langsung berbaring di samping adiknya. Ia peluk wanita itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Dengan lembut ia cium kening Izuna yang tengah tertidur, seakan berharap ciuman darinya akan membangunkan Izuna.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Tobirama melihat wajah keras Madara berubah sangat sendu ketika melihat adiknya yang tertidur diatas futon ruangan medis. Wanita itu masih memejamkan matanya, efek anestesi yang diberikan oleh para perawat. Pipinya sudah kemerahan, dan nafasnya sudah teratur.

Hashirama masuk ke ruangan medis itu, dan berlutut di samping Madara. "Kata ajudanku tadi, Izuna demam tinggi waktu bertempur." Di tepuknya lembut lengan Madara. "Dia beruntung, organ dalam dan rahimnya tidak tersentuh sedikitpun." Hashirama melirik Tobirama yang menunduk.

"Aku kakak yang gagal. Aku tidak tahu dia sakit." Madara menciumi tangan adiknya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang, sayang?" Mata lelaki itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau bisa jelaskan kenapa kau melukainya?" bisik Hashirama ke Tobirama tanpa menoleh ke adiknya sedikitpun.

Tobirama menelan ludah. Ia tahu kakaknya sedang sangat serius sekarang. "Aku terpaksa."

"Terpaksa apa?"

"Dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak setuju dengan negosiasi perdamaian ini. Dia juga bilang kalau Kak Hashirama tidak sekuat yang terlihat, makanya Senju harus meminta aliansi dari Uchiha."

"Dia bilang apa lagi?"

"Senju licik dan hanya memanfaatkan Madara." Tobirama mengingat-ingat perkataan Izuna. "Aku hanya mengangkat pedangku untuk menggertaknya, tapi dia menyerangku. Kami tanding seperti biasa, lalu Kawarama dan Itama datang, perhatian Izuna terpecah, lalu aku melukainya-"

"Adik-adikmu bawa senjata?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Bisa kau bayangkan aku berada di posisi Izuna? Apakah kau akan sedih melihatku di ambang kematian?" Suara Hashirama begitu tegas, membuat Tobirama merasa bersalah dalam sekali sentak.

"Aku.. akan sangat sedih kak." Tobirama memperhatikan Madara yang masih menciumi tangan adiknya dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Jadi apakah reaksi Madara tadi wajar?"

"Wajar, kak."

Hashirama mendatangi Madara yang masih berbaring memeluk adiknya. "Tobirama kubebastugaskan, dan kini bertugas menjaga Izuna sampai dia sadar dan sembuh sepenuhnya."

"Orang gila ini menjaga adikku? Yang dia lakukan adalah membunuh Izuna saat tidak ada yang melihat!" pekik Madara.

"Adikmu sedang istirahat, Madara. Kau pelankan suaramu. Kau sudah dengar kata-katanya sendiri? Dia siap memberikan nyawanya sebagai ganti Izuna." Hashirama menepuk bahu Madara. "Sekarang kita keluar, dan ada baiknya kau selesaikan urusanmu denganku, Madara."

Sebelum keluar ruangan, Hashirama menoleh ke adiknya. "Ingat sumpahmu Tobirama, hanya kau yang bisa menjaga kepalamu sendiri." Dengan itu, Hashirama meninggalkan ruangan dan berjalan mengikuti Madara.

Tobirama melepas jubah perang dan syal putihnya, lalu berbaring di samping Izuna, seperti yang dilakukan Madara. Lelaki pucat itu menyingkap sedikit yukata Izuna, hanya ingin melihat seberapa besar luka di pinggang Izuna. Namun baru sedikit yang ia lihat, ia segera menutupnya. Sungguh tak sopan melihat tubuh seorang wanita yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku temani kau tidur, Uchiha. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa bangunkan aku."

Dengan itu, Tobirama menutup matanya dan terlelap.


	4. Pagi

Suara serok salju yang keras membangunkan Izuna. Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Izuna menggeliat, dan menguap keras.

 _Sebentar... dimana aku?_ , batin wanita itu, lalu duduk.

Bola mata hitamnya mengitari seluruh ruangan itu. Kosong, tidak ada satu orang pun disana. Izuna mengingat-ingat hal terakhir yang terjadi sebelum ia berada di ruangan ini.

Ia bertanding dengan Tobirama Senju, lalu pinggangnya ditebas pedang, lalu ia terguling ke jurang, dan... gelap. Membayangkan wajah congkak lelaki itu membuat Izuna marah dan meninju lantai tatami. Pinggangnya yang nyeri menghentikan tinjunya menyentuh tatami. Ia membuka kimononya dan memegang perban yang melilit perutnya itu. Izuna sedikit takut membuka perbannya, ia takut kalau-kalau lukanya sangat dalam dan berbekas.

Tak ingin berlama-lama di ruangan itu, Izuna mencari pintu keluar dan berlari hanya dengan kimononya.

"HEY! MAU KEMANA KAU!"

"Huh? AAAAAAA!"

Izuna begitu kaget sampai ia tergelincir di atas tanah bersalju yang baru saja diserok oleh Tobirama. "Kau ini gila?" Tobirama masih keburu menggunakan Hiraishinnya untuk menopang wanita itu di lengannya. "Keluar hanya pakai kimono tipis dan tanpa sandal sekali pun? Mau cari mati kau ini?"

Izuna melotot. Di dorongnya lelaki itu, tapi Tobirama tetap berdiri tegak. "Masuk. Akan kuambilkan kau obat dan makanan." Di paksanya wanita itu masuk, dan Tobirama berjalan ke ruangan sebelahnya. Izuna kembali duduk di futonnya, dan mencoba menggunakan jurus Katon nya, tapi yang keluar hanya api kecil, rupanya chakranya belum kembali sempurna. Izuna pun terbatuk.

"Minum dulu," kata lelaki pucat itu lalu mendorong segelas air ke wajah izuna. Izuna mendorong tangannya, karena sebal.

"Ini hanya air, Uchiha. Kalau kau mau kuracun, sudah dari kemarin." paksanya. "Makan sana, lalu minum obat, dan tidur lagi."

Izuna menarik gelas di tangan Tobirama, dan meminum semuanya dalam seteguk saking kesalnya. "UHUK! UHUK! Kkkhhh!" Izuna tersedak, dan itu mengakibatkan nyeri di pinggangnya semakin menjadi.

"Makanya, Uchiha, kau minum yang benar." Tobirama menepuk-nepuk punggung Izuna. "Eh, sebentar, Uchiha... kenapa futon mu berdarah?"

Melihat Izuna yang memegangi pinggangnya, Tobirama terbelalak. "Kau jangan kemana-mana, jahitanmu lepas! Kau jangan bergerak!" Lelaki pucat itu berlari keluar dan berteriak memanggil ninja medis.

Izuna terbengong melihat tingkah sang Senju. Di lihatnya futon dan kimononya yang penuh darah. "Senju idiot. Aku ini sedang datang bulan." gerutunya. _Tadi dia bilang.. jahitan?_ Izuna penasaran dan hendak membuka perbannya.

"JANGAN BUKA PERBANNYA, UCHIHA!" Teriak Tobirama. Beberapa wanita ninja medis mendatangi Izuna, dan menepuk jidatnya. "Ano, Tuan Tobirama, Uchiha-san sedang datang bulan."

"Huh?"

"Kami akan memberinya pembalut dan obat penahan nyeri datang bulan." Kata salah seorang dari mereka. "Akan kami ambilkan kimono baru untuknya."

Tobirama menutup pintunya, dan terduduk lemas di dekat tumpukan salju yang ia serok tadi. _Uchiha sialan, dia pasti sedang tertawa sekarang._ Batin sang lelaki Senju.

Dan itulah yang terjadi, para wanita di dalam terkikik sambil mengganti perban di tubuh Izuna. Sementara Izuna terpaksa menahan tawanya agar nyeri di pinggangnya tidak semakin menjadi.


	5. Adik Baru

Siang itu, Hashirama mengajak ketiga adiknya berkumpul untuk makan bersama di Kediaman utama. Tobirama menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi. Kawarama dan Itama termangu, lalu tertawa keras. "Diam bocah ingusan!" bentaknya main-main pada kedua adiknya.

Hashirama berusaha menahan tawanya. "Hoooo... kau ini keburu panik sih. Lagipula kau lupa kakakmu ini juga wanita yang tiap bulannya pasti 'berdarah-darah'."

Tobirama memanyunkan bibirnya seperti seorang adik kecil yang merajuk. Lagipula Tobirama akan selalu menjadi adik kecil untuk Hashirama.

"Mulai besok, dia tidur di sini. Kasihan tidak ada teman bicara di sana. Lukanya akan butuh waktu sekitarseminggu sampai benar-benar kering." lanjut wanita itu. "Dan Tobirama," tunjuk Hashirama pada adiknya. "Kau yang akan menjaganya." Wanita itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar. "Kakak mau kemana?" tanya Kawarama.

"Aku mau mengunjungi Izuna."

Hashirama berjalan menuju ruang penyembuhan dengan membawa bungkusan besar bento. Disapanya semua orang yang membungkuk hormat padanya. Jujur saja Hashirama tidak suka sikap mereka yang berlebihan, tapi ia memang seorang ketua klan, jadi ia seharusnya terbiasa.

Tok Tok Tok

"Siapa?" terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Ini Hashirama. Boleh aku masuk?"

Izuna bimbang. Awalnya ia mengira Tobirama yang datang. "...Masuklah, Senju-sama." katanya sopan, "pintunya tidak dikunci."

Hashirama mendatangi Izuna yang duduk termangu, di sebelahnya ada obat-obatan dan piring kosong yang tadinya berisi makanan. "Izuna kau sudah enakan?"

"Sudah, Senju-sama."

"Hee? Panggil kakak saja. Aku ini seumuran kakakmu loh."

"Huh?"

"Selama kau tinggal di sini, anggap aku ini kakakmu. "

Izuna makin bingung dibuatnya. Hashirama tertawa. Di elusnya kepala Izuna. "Izuna, aku ingin sekali menjadikanmu adikku. Aku selalu ingin punya adik perempuan. Setiap kali aku membayangkan, aku berpikir dia akan sangat mirip dirimu. Cantik, pintar, kuat, dan mengagumkan."

"Terimakasih, tapi... adik? Anda serius ingin menjadikan saya adik anda? "

"Izuna... aku menginginkan perdamaian, dimana kita semua adalah saudara, meskipun kita berbeda klan, adikku." Hashirama merangkul bahu Izuna. "Aku membayangkan suatu hari, di saat klan kita sudah berdamai, kita bisa duduk berdua di taman, menjaga bayi-bayi kita yang belajar berjalan."

"Ba..bayi?!," Wajah Izuna berubah semerah tomat, dan ditepuknya lembut Hashirama dengan bantalnya. "Senju-sama jangan bilang begitu...!"

Hashirama menangkis bantal itu dan ikut tertawa. "Kakak serius. Kakak ingin ada perdamaian di antara klan kita. Sehingga kita berdua sebagai wanita, bisa punya masa depan yang cerah dan keluarga besar yang damai. Apa kau tidak ingin menikah dan berkeluarga, Izuna?"

Izuna menelan ludah. "Mungkin mau, tapi.. entah kapan."

Hashirama tersenyum tipis, kemudian membuka bungkusan bentonya. "Nah, ini kakak tadi bawa banyak makanan. Ayo kita makan bersama. Setelah ini, kau harus pindah ke Kediaman utama, supaya tidak kesepian disini, ya?"

Mata Izuna berbinar melihat banyaknya daging hasil buruan yang dibawa Hashirama. Sarapan tadi pagi kurang banyak baginya, dan sekarang waktunya mengenyangkan dirinya.

"Selamat Makan!" kata Izuna lalu mengangkat sumpit dan mulai makan. Hashirama tersenyum. "Selamat makan, adikku."


	6. Jutsu

"Mulai hari ini, Izuna akan tinggal bersama-sama dengan kita sampai perjanjian damai selesai dirumuskan," kata Hashirama sambil menyendok sup miso di hadapannya. "Akhirnya aku punya adik perempuan."

Itama mencoba tersenyum pada wanita yang tampak gugup di hadapannya itu. "Ano, Izuna-san, maukah anda menunjukkan Sharingan padaku setelah makan malam?"

Izuna sedikit kaget, tapi ia tetap mengangguk. "Boleh. Boleh sekali."

Itama tersenyum. "Selamat makan semuanya!"

Setelah makan, Itama duduk berdua dengan Izuna di taman belakang. "Izuna-san, jangan serang aku ya. Aku hanya ingin lihat. " Izuna menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi sebentar, lalu menunjukkan mata Sharingan-nya. "Wah keren!" Itama bertepuk tangan. "Aku sering melihat Sharingan milik klan Uchiha, tapi baru sekarang aku bisa lihat dari dekat."

Tak lama, Kawarama datang dan duduk bersama adiknya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih tanding waktu anda sudah sembuh, Izuna-san?"

Izuna tersenyum tipis. "Boleh. Kenapa tidak?"

"Ah! Tunjukkan juga Jutsu api Anda!" Kawarama bertepuk tangan diikuti adiknya.

"KATON... GOKAKYO NO JUTSU!" "SUITON... SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU!"

Izuna baru mengeluarkan jutsu apinya, dan ia sudah keburu disembur air oleh seseorang. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan wanita itu basah kuyup dari kepala sampai kaki. Kedua adik Tobirama termangu melihat kakaknya -sang pelaku- itu malah mendengus mengejek Izuna. Wanita itu menghentakkan kakinya, lalu menunduk dan berjalan cepat-cepat ke kamar tamu.

Kawarama menatap kepergian wanita itu. "Kak Tobirama, kau keterlaluan." katanya. "Ayo dik, kita jalan-jalan saja." Kawarama merangkul adiknya dan berjalan ke luar rumah. Itama mengikuti tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

Tobirama masih terkekeh ketika masuk ke rumah. Suara Hashirama terdengar dari balik pintu. "Kau apakan Izuna?"

"Dia mau menggunakan jutsu apinya. Aku takut jutsunya kena adik-adik kita."

"Dengan cara membuatnya basah kuyup? Kau tidak ingat lukanya belum kering?"

Tobirama terdiam.

"Minta maaf, Tobirama. Tanyakan soal lukanya." Tunjuk Hashirama ke kamar tamu. Tobirama mengangguk, dan langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk. "Hey Uchiha, kau... eh?"

Izuna mengelap matanya yang basah dengan lengan kimononya, lalu berbalik memunggungi Tobirama. "Aku baik-baik saja, Tobirama. Pergilah." Tobirama mendatangi wanita itu. "Maaf, aku-"

"Tidak apa, aku memang butuh mandi." Izuna tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Lukamu sudah kering?"

"Entahlah. Aku belum membuka perbannya."

Tobirama mengangguk. "Baiklah, selamat malam." Izuna tidak menjawab, dan Tobirama keluar kamar.

 _Tidakkah dia butuh ganti perban?_ batin Tobirama.

Tobirama kembali membuka pintu kamar, tepat ketika Izuna sedang membuka bajunya. "Ah! Maaf!" Lelaki itu langsung menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau butuh perban, Uchiha?"

"Satu gulung kurasa cukup. Bisa kau mintakan ke kakakmu?"

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya."

Tobirama menghela napas panjang, dan mengambil perban di kotak obat. Hashirama yang masih di ruang tengah, memanggilnya. "Besok kau tidak boleh kasar seperti tadi. Dia bahkan sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri."

Tobirama termangu. "Kakak serius menjadikannya adik?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Hashirama kembali masuk. "Sudah berikan sana perbannya."

Tobirama membuka pintu kamar Izuna, dan memberikan kain perban itu. Izuna mengambilnya dan berlalu begitu saja ke kamar mandi. Setelah Tobirama menutup pintunya, Izuna terisak. Ia baru saja membuka perbannya, dan lukanya membengkak. Selain itu, tiba-tiba kepalanya sangat berat, dan ia merasakan keningnya panas.

Izuna segera membaringkan tubuhnya sebelum ia pingsan di tempat. Tobirama begitu tega menyemburnya dengan air di malam musim dingin. Apalagi pinggangnya mulai perih dan panas. Izuna menyentuh kepalanya yang juga mulai memanas, namun ia sungguh malas meminta bantuan lagi ke Tobirama.

 _Semoga besok aku bangun tidur dan sudah sembuh_ , batinnya, lalu memaksakan diri untuk tidur.


	7. Demam

Pagi yang cerah, dengan piring-piring besar berisi makanan hangat untuk para pekerja keras yang butuh banyak energi. Ketiga lelaki di hadapan Hashirama bercanda sambil menyumpit lauk.

"Tunggu, di mana Izuna?" tanya Hashirama. "Apa dia sudah bangun?"

Ketiga lelaki di meja makan itu saling berpandangan. "Tobirama, kau bangunkan dia sekarang," perintah sedikit enggan, Tobirama berjalan ke kamar tamu. "Izuna? Izuna?" Tobirama mengetuk berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ia mengambil kunci master, dan membukanya dengan mudah, hanya untuk menyadari wanita malang itu tengah menggigil.

"Izuna? Kau... astaga." Tobirama menyentuh bahu Izuna yang sangat, sangat panas. "Izuna?" lelaki itu membalik tubuh Izuna. Wajahnya memerah karena demam, dan bicara pun tidak keluar suara sama sekali. Mendadak selera makan Tobirama hilang.

"Kak!" Tobirama berlari ke ruang makan. "Izuna demam, aku akan memanggil tabib!" Lelaki pucat itu berlari keluar, bahkan sampai lupa menutup pintu dan memakai sandalnya. Kawarama dan Itama bergegas membawa makanan ke kamar Izuna, setidaknya supaya wanita itu bisa makan.

Hashirama menggeleng pasrah. "Oh, Tobirama... kau benar-benar ingin dipenggal Madara rupanya."

Kekuatiran Hashirama menjadi nyata karena adiknya kembali dengan tabib itu, dan Madara yang marah besar dan mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya, mengikutinya kembali ke kediaman utama. "MANA ADIKKU!" raung lelaki itu. Seperti _deja vu_ beberapa waktu lalu. Ia begitu marah sampai sepertinya Sharingan miliknya akan keluar... dari rongga matanya.

"Madara. Tenang." Hashirama keluar dari kamar tamu, dan menepuk bahu Madara yang naik turun karena emosi berat. "Kami- "

"AKU MENAGIH JANJI ADIKMU! AKAN KUPENGGAL KEPALANYA!"

"MA. DA. RA."

Semua orang di rumah itu tahu, kalau Hashirama sudah memanggil nama seseorang dengan suku kata, itu berarti hanya perlu memancingnya sedikit lagi, dan ia akan mengeluarkan mengerti betul arti tatapan tajam Hashirama padanya, dan ia memutuskan untuk memasukkan pedangnya."Aku ingin melihat adikku," kata Madara, memaksakan diri untuk terdengar tenang.

"Masuklah." Jawab wanita itu, dan memberi isyarat pada sang tabib yang gemetaran untuk ikut masuk.

Di dalam kamar, Izuna sedang disuapi oleh Kawarama, yang sempat membuatkan bubur untuknya, dan Itama yang menuangkan susu hangat untuk diminum setelah makan.

"Izuna? Sayang? Kau kenapa?" tanya Madara, yang langsung duduk di samping Izuna tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke dua lelaki Senju itu. Izuna membuka mulutnya sedikit, hampir mengatakan yang sejujurnya, tapi ia tahu benar kalau salah berucap sedikit, perdamaian kedua klan akan jadi taruhannya. "Kemarin kami main salju sampai tengah malam, Kak. Lalu aku kena demam."

Madara memeluk adik tersayangnya itu, sedikit terlalu erat.

"Kak, lukaku masih sakit..." bisik Izuna.

"Ah, maaf."

"Madara, apakah kau mau ikut makan bersama kami?" Hashirama menawarkan. "Izuna akan diperiksa sebentar, dan... kami punya banyak makanan untuk sarapan."

Izuna menatap kakaknya, dan tersenyum. "Ikutlah makan, kak. Masakan Senju-sama enak."

Madara mencium kepala adik tersayangnya itu. "Ya, jangan main salju tengah malam lagi, oke?"

Izuna tertawa. "Ya, kak."

Kawarama dan Itama bermaksud menyuapi Izuna sampai dia kenyang, tapi Hashirama menyuruh mereka ke ruang makan, dan digantikan Tobirama di kamar. "Kau. Kubebastugaskan sampai waktu yang belum kutentukan." Terdengar geraman di suara lembut Hashirama. "Kau tidak boleh mengganggu Izuna lagi sampai upacara perdamaian, atau..." Hashirama memberi gestur gorok leher. "Kepalamu taruhannya."

Tobirama meneguk ludahnya kasar.


	8. Hadiah

Beberapa hari kemudian, Izuna terlihat pulih dengan cepat. Bahkan Kawarama dan Itama sempat mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke kebun kaktus rahasia milik Itama yang sangat ia banggakan itu. Kedua lelaki Senju itu bermaksud memberi Izuna beberapa bungkus bibit kaktus yang bisa ia tanam sendiri di kompleks Uchiha.

Hashirama cukup terhibur dengan kedua adik kecilnya yang mulai ikut menganggap Izuna sebagai kakak mereka, dan tidak memandangnya sinis hanya karena ia seorang wanita Uchiha, malahan sangat menghormatinya dan menganggapnya sudah jadi satu dengan Senju.

Tapi sepertinya meyakinkan Tobirama untuk bersikap seperti kedua adik kecilnya, akan sedikit susah. Butuh strategi khusus untuk membuat adik sulungnya untuk menerima wanita Uchiha yang –menurut Hashirama- sangat manis itu. Walaupun Tobirama selalu, ingat, SELALU mengikuti Izuna ke mana pun ia pergi, dengan alasan: mandat dari Hashirama. Juga mencuri pandang saat Izuna bercanda dengan dua adik penggemar kaktusnya.

Pagi itu, Hashirama menemukan strategi yang tepat.

"Dik," Hashirama mencegat Tobirama yang bersiap pergi ke ruang makan. "Kakak dikirimi kimono-kimono mahal dari daimyo, tapi sepertinya ukurannya terlalu kecil, ini ukuran kakak waktu masih remaja. Kau berikan pada Izuna, ya?"

Tobirama mengernyit. "Kenapa tidak dijual saja, Kak? Lumayan untuk kas klan Senju."

"Aku baru tahu adikku yang jenius bisa jadi begini." Hashirama berdecak dan menjitak pelan kepala Tobirama. "Ini 'kan pemberian, masa iya Kakak jual?"

"Kenapa tidak diberikan ke gadis lain saja? Kenapa Izuna?"

"Itung-itung untuk perdamaian, tau!" Hashirama kembali menjitak sayang Tobirama. "Kalau Izuna memakai barang ini, dia bisa cerita ke kakaknya kalau diberi barang mahal oleh klan Senju. Kakaknya bisa lebih cepat menyetujui perjanjian!" Wanita itu memaksakan bungkusan mahal itu ke tangan Tobirama.

"Ya, ya, ya... Kakak selalu semangat kalau soal Madara."

Hashirama sedikit tersipu, tapi langsung melotot. "Sudah! Berikan sana!"

Lelaki itu bertemu dengan Izuna di depan kamar tamu, dan langsung memberikan bungkusan mewah itu ke Izuna. "Untukmu."

Izuna, yang langsung tahu apa isinya setelah melihat bungkusannya saja, langsung terbelalak melihatnya. "Tidak mungkin." Izuna merebut bungkusan itu dan berlari masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menutup pintunya. Dibukanya bungkusan itu dengan tergesa, dan berbinar melihat isinya.

"Kenapa?" Tobirama ikut masuk ke kamarnya, dan melihat isinya juga. "Kau suka?" pertanyaan itu membuat dirinya sendiri kaget.

"Ini... sangat mahal, kau tahu? Sekitar sepuluh ribu ryo untuk kimono yang paling murah. Yang ini sepertinya sekitar dua puluh sampai tiga puluh ribu ryo, hiasan rambutnya sekitar tujuh ribu ryo." Izuna masih mengagumi isi bungkusannya. "Dan ini ada tiga pasang?"

Tobirama tersenyum tanpa sadar. "Baguslah kalau kau suka."

"Sebentar," kata Izuna. "Siapa yang beli ini semua?"

" _Itung-itung untuk perdamaian, tau!"_ Suara Hashirama terdengar di benak Tobirama. "Aku." Tobirama tercekat.

Izuna terbelalak. "Serius?"

"Ya."

"Pilihkan satu untukku. Akan kupakai hari ini."

Tobirama menunjuk yang berwarna putih dengan hiasan bordir berwarna emas dan biru, dan obi berwarna hitam. "Ini."

"Hiasan rambutnya?"

"Ini saja." Tobirama menunjuk hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga dengan daun hijau dan permata kecil di kelopaknya. Lelaki pucat itu meneguk ludahnya lagi. "A... aku tunggu di luar." Sebentar. Kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang membayangkan Izuna memakai kimono mahal itu? Tobirama mengacuhkannya dan berjalan ke ruang makan. _Mungkin aku kelaparan,_ batinnya.

Tidak lama, Izuna masuk ke ruang makan mengenakan kimono yang tadi dipilihkan Tobirama. Lelaki pucat itu bahkan sampai lupa apa yang dia sumpit ke mangkuknya, dan termenung melihat wanita Uchiha itu duduk di hadapannya. "Maaf, lama." Kata wanita itu, tersipu.

"Wah cantiknya adikku!" pekik Hashirama lalu memeluk Izuna. "Kimono nya sangat pas di tubuhmu, sayang!"

Kawarama dan Itama ikut tersenyum senang. "Cantik sekali, Izuna-san!" kata Itama.

"Trims." Jawab wanita itu malu-malu. "Tobirama yang memilihkan."

Ketiga bersaudara itu langsung terdiam dan memandang Tobirama. Yang dipandangi menjawab dengan tatapan _aku-bisa-jelaskan_.

"Dan terima kasih, Tobirama, aku berhutang seharga kimono ini padamu."

Tiga pasang mata Senju itu kembali mengarah pada Tobirama dengan tatapan penasaran. Tobirama membalas dengan tatapan _sungguh-kakakku-adik-adikku-aku-bisa-jelaskan._

"Tidak masalah, yang penting kau suka, dan membuatmu terlihat semakin cantik!" Hashirama memecah kecanggungan dan melirik Tobirama yang salah tingkah, lalu tertawa. "Ayo kita makan!"

Ruang makan itu menjadi penuh kehangatan hanya karena gestur kecil yang diberikan sang Nona Besar Senju. Penjelasan Tobirama bisa menyusul, tapi senyuman manis di wajah wanita Uchiha itu, tidak bisa dibeli dengan kimono sekalipun.

Senyuman yang mulai mengukir sesuatu di jantung Tobirama.


	9. Pedang

Siang itu, Izuna memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di distrik Senju dengan maksud memamerkan kimononya yang mahal dan indah. Lagipula, ia selalu penasaran dengan sistem pertahanan klan rivalnya ini.

"Tunggu!"

Izuna menoleh dan menemukan Tobirama berlari mengejarnya. _Bukannya dia punya teknik Hiraishin?_ Batin Izuna. "Kakakku menyuruhku menemanimu."

Izuna tersenyum tanpa sadar. "Ngomong-ngomong, banyak orang mengagumi kimononya sepanjang jalan." Wanita itu terkekeh. Lagipula, lelaki itu sudah menghabiskan uang banyak untuk memberinya hadiah, bukan?

"Begitukah? Haha.." Tobirama menyadari ia tertawa, karena melihat wanita itu tertawa. Ini sangat tidak Tobirama sekali. "Jadi... kau mau ke mana?"

"Hm... Aku tertarik ke toko pandai besi di dekat sini. Apakah dia pembuat pedang Senju?"

"Ah.. Ya! Paman pembuat pedang legendaris."

"Baiklah, antar aku ke sana."

Tobirama menyanggupi permintaan wanita itu. Sesampainya di sana, paman yang sudah berumur delapan puluhan dan rambutnya penuh uban itu tampak sibuk menempa besi panas. Begitu sibuknya, sampai ia harus diberi tahu oleh putranya kalau Tuan Besar Tobirama Senju mampir di tokonya.

"Aaa.. anakku! Tobirama!" lelaki tua itu mendatangi Tobirama dan memeluknya. "Sudah lama paman tua ini tidak bertemu denganmu. Apa kabar anakku?"

Izuna sedikit bingung karena Tobirama dipanggil 'anak'. Tobirama menyadari kebingungan Izuna, dan memberitahunya. "Di Senju, semua paman dan bibi memanggil anak-anak muda dengan panggilan 'anak', tidak peduli anaknya sendiri atau anak orang lain."

Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk. "Ah, paman, bolehkah aku berkeliling toko ini?"

"Ya! Silahkan! Mari lihat-lihat!" kata sang paman, bahkan lebih antusias dari Izuna. "Hey," bisiknya pada Tobirama. "Siapa wanita cantik itu?"

"Oh. Dia itu-"

"Kapan kalian menikah? Apakah paman tua ini akan diundang?"

Tobirama mengernyit. "Paman tidak mengerti, dia itu-"

"Cepat nikahi dia! Jarang sekali ada wanita yang tertarik dengan ilmu pedang. Kalau ada pun, tidak ada yang secantik ini!" Tobirama hendak menjelaskan, tapi paman itu keburu mendekati Izuna. "Nona cantik, anda tertarik pada pedang ya?"

"Hm?" Izuna tersenyum karena dibilang cantik. "Begitulah, paman. Rupanya paman ini juga jago membuat pedang gaya ksatria Barat. Aku selalu ingin mencoba pedang tebal bermata dua dengan pegangan yang berat seperti ini." Tunjuk Izuna pada pedang besar yang digantung lelaki itu di dinding.

"Hahaha! Pengetahuanmu luas juga." kata sang paman. "Aku mendapat gambar desainnya dari buku yang kutemukan di pasar loak. Tapi tidak satu orang pun di klan Senju mau memesannya, jadi kupajang saja."

"Apa pedang ini paman jual?" tanya Izuna.

"Hahaha! Tidak, tidak, cantik. Itu kubuat hanya untuk pajangan. Sekarang sudah berkarat dan tidak bisa dibuat memotong kuku sekalipun." Lelaki itu terkekeh lagi. "Apa mau coba pegang?"

"Mau!" pekik Izuna. Lelaki tua itu menyuruh putranya untuk mengambil pedang berkarat itu dan memberikannya ke Izuna. "Bolehkah aku mencobanya?" tanya wanita itu.

"Silakan, pergilah ke taman belakang."

Izuna mengangguk dan berlari ke taman yang dimaksud. Tanpa ragu, ia mulai berlatih dengan berat pedang yang baru itu. Satu tangan, lalu dipindah ke tangan lainnya, dan diayunkan. Gerakannya begitu cepat, lincah, dan indah, seperti sedang menari, walaupun ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memegang pedang gaya ksatria Barat. Sementara Izuna berlatih, kedua lelaki berambut putih beda usia itu bersandar menontonnya di kusen pintu.

"Tobirama?"

"Hm?"

"Kalau kau punya kenalan lain seperti wanita cantik ini, kenalkan pada anakku. Aku akan senang punya menantu seperti dia."

"Paman, dia itu-"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak punya nyali menikahi wanita se-indah dia?"

"Paman-"

Kata-kata Tobirama terpotong Izuna yang berbalik dan membawa pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Maaf, paman, sepertinya aku lebih suka pedang gaya ninja saja. Ini terlalu berat untuk kupakai."

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Kalau untuk hadiah saja, mau tidak?"

"Jangan, paman. Ini mahal, kan?"

"Tidak ada yang mahal untuk calon pengantin Tobirama." Lelaki itu terkekeh. "Kembalilah ke sini tiga hari lagi. Aku akan membersihkan karatnya, dan kau bisa memajangnya di ruang tamu." Paman itu berlalu dari hadapan kedua insan yang termenung itu.

 _Ca-calon pengantin?_ Batin keduanya.


	10. Perjanjian

Sementara itu, di kantor Senju, Hashirama tengah menunggu kedatangan Madara, lelaki yang menghiasi mimpi-mimpi malamnya beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Entah kenapa, mimpi yang berhubungan dengan Madara selalu tentang perang dan gempa bumi. Namun, ketika lelaki itu masuk ke ruangannya, Hashirama berusaha mengenyahkan semua pikiran buruk tentangnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," kata lelaki itu. "Kita rapat hanya berdua saja?" Mata lelaki itu beredar ke seluruh ruangan kosong.

"Ya. Duduk di sampingku." Hashirama menunjuk kursi di sampingnya dengan ujung matanya. "Kuharap kau sudah membaca setiap lembar salinan perjanjian yang kuberikan padamu."

"Sudah. Dan semua perjanjian itu menguntungkan pihak Senju."

Hashirama mengernyit. "Bagian mana? Semua sudah kuperhitungkan agar kedua pihak sama-sama diuntungkan."

"Pernikahan? Pemilihan kepala desa? Pembangunan desa? Pfft…. Kau bermaksud menipuku, Hashirama?"

"Hey," Hashirama berdiri bersidekap di hadapan Madara. Dengan sengaja ia membungkuk di hadapan lelaki itu, menyodorkan dua bukit kembar yang berwarna cokelat susu. "Kau benar-benar membaca semuanya, 'kan?"

Mata Madara hampir loncat dari rongganya ketika dada wanita itu bergoyang di hadapannya. Ia berusaha tetap fokus menatap mata wanita itu dan mengeluarkan aura intimidasi, namun bukan Nona Besar Senju namanya kalau tidak berhasil membuat Madara melakukan sesuatu di luar kehendaknya.

Lelaki itu pura-pura menggebrak meja ketika merasa ketegangan di antara mereka meningkat. Dia berada di sini untuk memperjuangkan klannya, dan ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak goyah hanya karena kemolekan Hashirama.

"Ambil kertasnya, Hashirama." Dengan patuh, wanita itu mengambil tumpukan kertas di hadapannya, tanpa lupa ia sedikit memundurkan pantatnya hingga sedikit menyentuh lutut Madara. Hashirama tersenyum misterius. Ia bukannya tak tahu Madara sudah hampir sepuluh tahun tidak pernah bertemu wanita di klannya, selain adik perempuannya, tentu saja.

"Kita bicarakan baik-baik. Aku akan mendengarkan semua saranmu." kata Hashirama, berusaha duduk sedekat mungkin dengan Madara, dan menyentuhkan dadanya ke lengan kekar Madara. Wanita itu sudah bekerja keras berbulan-bulan untuk menuliskan semua yang ada di hadapan mereka ini. Namun, bukan Madara namanya kalau tidak menuntut lebih dari klan Senju, karena ia merasa klan Uchiha akan dirugikan kalau mereka bersatu.

"Hashirama, soal pernikahan, ya, aku ulang sekali lagi. Jumlah wanita anggota klan Uchiha tidak lebih banyak dari klan Senju. Kau tahu sendiri yang tersisa hanya adikku seorang. Kalau Izuna tidak menikah dengan sesama klan Uchiha, maka bisa jadi anak-anak di masa depan tidak ada yang memiliki Sharingan,Susanoo, dan jutsu api. Klan Uchiha akan punah pelan-pelan!"

Hashirama mencoret-coret tulisan di kertas. "Aku tidak bermaksud memaksa Izuna menikah dengan anggota klan Senju. Kita bersatu bukan berarti aku berkuasa atas hidup kalian. Mau menikah dengan siapa pun, itu keputusan kalian."

"Di kertas, kau tulis penyatuan pohon keluarga. Apa yang kau maksud dengan itu?"

"Ehem." Hashirama menyibakkan kimononya dengan sengaja. Lelaki di sampingnya itu melirik, dan berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengusapkan wajahnya ke sana. Wanita itu mengelus paha lembutnya yang berwarna coklat susu. "Aku tertarik untuk membuat klan yang sangat kuat., kalau kau setuju tentunya."

Madara kehilangan fokus pada ucapannya sendiri. Kedua mata hitamnya kini otomatis terfokus pada hamparan paha mulus yang sepertinya enak untuk dijadikan bantal tidur siang. "Ya..."

"Aku ingin menciptakan pernikahan yang damai di antara kedua klan. Soal kekkei genkai, itu bisa diturunkan, walaupun genetika itu ibarat undian kedua orang tua, tapi kurasa, klan kita sama-sama kuat, bukan?"

"Ya..."

"Dan yang kumaksud wanita di sini sebenarnya bukan Izuna, tapi wanita dari klanku. Klanku rata-rata memiliki kemampuan tanah, air, dan elemen bumi. Sedangkan kau, memiliki kemampuan api dan Sharingan yang langka. Aku sendiri tidak tahu gen siapa yang lebih dominan, tapi kurasa Sharingan akan bisa diturunkan ke gen anak-anak tanpa perlu undian."

"Ya..." Terdengar suara tegukan ludah yang keras.

"Jadi, kalau hanya itu saja yang kau permasalahkan, kuharap kau mau tanda tangan secepatnya. Adikmu sudah sembuh, dan klanku sudah melakukan gencatan senjata. Kami sudah siap menerima klan Uchiha."

"Ya..."

"Madara?" Tangan Hashirama menyentuh tangan Madara. Namun, tatapan Madara tidak berubah sama sekali. "Kau dengarkan aku?"

"Aa..."

"Kau capek atau kenapa?"

"Ah...hhh..."

"Madara?"

"Ah! Ya! Ya! Aku setuju setuju!"

"Setuju apa?"

"Aaa... dengan perkataanmu tadi!" Madara berusaha meyakinkan Hashirama yang masih mengecek apakah dirinya masih waras atau tidak.

"Baiklah. Ini hanya satu dari lima poin yang masih harus kita rundingkan lagi. Dan kau sudah melihatnya, tinggal empat poin lagi."

"E... empat?" Empat poin? Poin kesatu paha, poin kedua dada, poin ketiga pinggang, poin keempat punggung, dan poin kelima... daging pink?

Madara mendadak jatuh dan kejang di tempat dengan jantungnya yang berdebar. "MADARA!" Hashirama mencoba membangunkan lelaki kekar itu. "Madara! Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?"

Lelaki itu berusaha bangun, tapi melihat sepasang bukit kembar mulus berwarna coklat susu yang dekat wajahnya, matanya jadi semakin membelalak, lidahnya keluar, dan ia pun terkapar pingsan dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"Baiklah... kurasa aku memang harus menunggu Madara sampai bangun." Hashirama menghela napas panjang sambil memperbaiki letak dada nya. "Enak sekali jadi Izuna. Punya dada sebesar ini memang repot." Wanita itu membelai sisi wajah Madara. "Kalau kau mau tubuhku, tanda tangan dulu, ya, tampan," kekehnya. "Tidak ada makan siang yang gratis."


	11. Goda

PERINGATAN: Chapter ini mengandung hubungan intim yang eksplisit.

Hashirama tetap bersikeras menunggu Madara bangun, meski para ajudan Senju menyarankan untuk melanjutkan pertemuannya besok saja. Dan benar saja, dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, lelaki itu bangun. Wanita itu kembali menyuruh para ajudannya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan rapat.

"Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga, Madara," kata wanita itu, dengan nada yang menggoda. "Ada empat poin lagi untuk dibicarakan. Kuharap kau masih sanggup membahas semuanya." Hashirama berusaha menyodorkan dadanya ke hadapan Madara, meski tidak akan menyentuh wajah lelaki itu.

"Sanggup." Madara meneguk ludahnya. "Masih sanggup."

"Nah, sekarang duduk kembali di kursimu, dan kita akan bahas." Hashirama berdiri dan membalik halaman lain. "Kau sudah setuju soal poin pertama tentang pernikahan antar klan. Poin kedua, adalah pemberian tunjangan makanan untuk anak-anak dari hasil pernikahan sampai mereka berumur delapan belas tahun. Selain itu, anak-anak wanita mendapat tambahan seperempat dari total tunjangannya." Hashirama membacakan perjanjian itu. "Ini menguntungkan klan Uchiha, kan? Kalian tetap bisa punya anak, tanpa kuatir dengan makanan." Wanita itu duduk di kursinya, dan menyibakkan kimononya lagi, bahkan semakin tinggi hingga pakaian dalamnya sedikit tersingkap.

Madara gemetaran karena baru saja mendapat serangan langsung ke selangkangannya. Sial, batinnya. Milikku berdiri. Hashirama harus membayar apa yang dia lakukan padaku.

"Kau setuju?"

"Iya." Suara Madara sedikit bergetar, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk mendengarkan kata-kata Hashirama, meski tak melihat wajahnya. Ingat, ingat, klan di atas wanita. Klan Uchiha lebih penting dari tubuh wanita tercantik di seluruh desa sekalipun. Meski otak jeniusnya sedikit goyah, tapi lidahnya masih sanggup berbicara. "Lihat aku, Madara. Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu sama sekali." Wanita itu memegang kuat dagu Madara, dan mengarahkan wajah lelaki itu ke hadapannya. Namun bola mata hitam itu tampak bingung ingin memandang bola mata cokelat Hashirama, atau dada cokelat susu Hashirama yang punya tahi lalat kecil di dekat belahannya.

"Setuju dengan poin kedua?"

"Iy..ahh..."

"Sekarang kita lanjut ke poin ketiga."

"Ngh..."

Hashirama tersenyum misterius. Ia tahu Madara sudah tidak dalam kondisi paling waras, dan apapun yang ia katakan akan dijawab dengan iya oleh lelaki itu. "Kita punya waktu seharian untuk berada di ruangan rapat ini kok."

Sementara itu, Tobirama dan Izuna yang berada di distrik Senju, mulai mengakrabkan diri masing-masing. Walaupun Izuna sendiri sedikit heran dengan sikap Tobirama yang tidak lagi memanggilnya Uchiha, tapi Izuna.

"Paman tadi baik sekali," kata Izuna ketika mereka keluar dari toko itu. "Pedang seperti itu sangat mahal, bukan?"

"Dia memang seorang seniman sejati," kata Tobirama. "Dia akan menolak pesanan kalau tidak sesuai dengan idealismenya."

"Keren sekali." Izuna berdecak kagum. Tiba-tiba hidungnya mengendus bau yang sangat enak. "Eh, bau apa ini? Enak sekali."

"Itu namanya yakitori. Mau pergi ke kedainya?" tunjuk Hashirama ke sebuah kedai yang mengeluarkan asap.

"Boleh!" kata Izuna. "Hm... tapi apa itu yakitori?"

"Yakitori itu... daging ayam yang ditusuk dengan bambu kecil, lalu dibakar diatas arang dengan bumbu khusus." Izuna menelan liurnya mendengar penjelasan Tobirama. "Ayo, ayo ke sana! Aku lapar!"

Izuna tanpa sadar menarik lengan Tobirama menuju bau yang dimaksud. Wanita itu bertepuk tangan saat yakitori dihidangkan di meja mereka. Ia langsung mengambil satu tusuk yakitori tanpa menawari Tobirama.

"Kau suka yakitori?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku makan. Tidak ada makanan seperti ini di klan ku."

"Lalu.. kalian biasanya makan apa?" tanya Tobirama penasaran.

"Ubi bakar, tiga kali sehari."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya. Itu cukup untuk aktivitas seharian," kata wanita itu, sambil mengunyah yakitorinya. "Aku bayar dulu," kata Tobirama, lalu berjalan ke paman pemilik kedai. "Berapa semuanya, paman?"

"Tidak usah."

"Jangan begitu paman, anda juga butuh modal untuk usaha!" Tobirama menyodorkan pecahan koin yang paling besar.

Lelaki paruh baya itu melirik Izuna yang masih menikmati yakitorinya."Kuberikan gratis. Ini hadiahku untuk kekasihmu yang manis itu."

"Paman, dia itu-"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang melihat kau sudah punya kekasih" Kata lelaki itu lalu mendorong Tobirama pergi.

"Izuna, paman ini memberi yakitori gratis untukmu. Kau bilang terimakasih padanya." Kata-kata Tobirama membuat Izuna termangu. Tadi pedang dan sekarang yakitori? Apakah klan Senju ini terlalu kaya? Izuna berjalan ke paman pemilik kedai, dan membungkuk. "Terimakasih." Katanya. "Yakitori paman sangat enak."

Lelaki itu keluar dari mejanya dan menyalami Izuna. "Aku sangat senang melihat Tobirama punya kekasih sepertimu, kau tahu? Kau jauh lebih cantik dan manis dari semua wanita di klan Senju. Kecuali Nona Hashirama tentunya," Lelaki itu terkekeh. "Kalian sudah mau pergi lagi? Selamat jalan."

Dalam perjalanan, Izuna bersenandung dengan suara manisnya. Dengan tangan kiri yang bergoyang riang, dan tangan kanannya yang menggamit lengan Tobirama tanpa sadar.

"Hey, bukankah itu ajudan kakakku?" tanya wanita itu, sambil menunjuk ke arah kantor Senju. "Kalian ada acara apa?"

Tobirama mencoba mengingat-ingat perkataan kakaknya. "Hari ini, klan Senju dan Uchiha akan membahas perjanjian perdamaian kedua klan, lalu membahas soal membentuk desa bersama."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku!" omel Izuna. "Aku harus ke sana!"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa tidak boleh?! Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?!"

"Bukan begitu, aku sendiri saja tidak tahu apa-apa. Itu bukan urusan kita berdua, itu urusan ketua klan!"

"Pokoknya bawa aku ke sana!" Izuna menarik paksa tangan Tobirama.

"Kita tidak boleh masuk lewat pintu depan, tahu! Kita lewat jalan lain saja." tawar lelaki itu.

"Terserah. Pokoknya aku harus dengar pembicaraan mereka!"

Tobirama mengajak Izuna lewat pintu belakang yang menghubungkan mereka dengan sebuah ruangan kecil di samping ruang rapat, yang tidak ada yang tahu kecuali keluarga inti Senju dan ajudan mereka. Ajudan mereka pun tidak akan berani masuk kalau tidak diizinkan.

"Nah, kita bisa menguping dari jendela kecil ini," bisik Tobirama. "Tapi jangan membuat keributan."

"Diam," bisik Izuna. "Aku tidak dengar sama sekali."

"Pendidikan ninja akan diajarkan oleh kedua klan, dan semua anak-anak akan belajar sampai umur mereka dua belas tahun."

"Huh?" Madara kembali -sedikit- sadar. "Berarti aku harus memberikan rahasia pertarungan klan Uchiha pada anak-anak Senju?" tanya lelaki itu mulai curiga.

"Kau ingin anak-anak yang kuat, bukan?" Wanita itu membalik kursinya sampai ia benar-benar menghadap Madara, dan menyibakkan kimononya sampai celana dalamnya benar-benar tersingkap di depan lelaki itu. "Anak-anak yang kuat perlu dilatih dengan orang-orang kuat juga."

Lelaki itu memperhatikan pakaian dalam Hashirama yang ... sebentar, itu transparan? Madara bisa melihat daging cokelat yang menggoda itu dari luar celananya. "A...anak? Anak-anak yang kuat?"

"Setuju, atau tidak?"

"Setu ... juhhh..."

"Sebentar," bisik Izuna. "Kenapa kakakku melenguh seperti itu?" Tobirama terbelalak. Ia mulai bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya.

"Sekarang poin keempat." Hashirama mengibas-ngibaskan kertas itu ke wajahnya. "Panas sekali di sini." Dengan santai, wanita itu membuka kimononya, sampai hanya lapisan terakhir yang tercetak ketat membungkus tubuh sintalnya. "Kau tidak keberatan, 'kan, aku membuka kimonoku?"

"Ti...dak." Madara mulai kehilangan kendali. Wajahnya mulai panas. Celananya sangat sesak. Punggungnya berkeringat, dan tangannya basah. Jantungnya berdebar seperti akan melompat dari dadanya.

"Apa yang kakakmu lakukan, Tobirama?!" bisik Izuna.

"Mana aku tahu? Dia tidak memberitahu apa pun padaku!" bisik lelaki itu lebih sengit.

"Poin keempat." Hashirama berdiri, lalu berdehem. Wanita itu duduk di atas meja, dengan kaki terbuka dan mendekatkan pahanya ke tangan Madara yang gemetaran. "Setelah perjanjian perdamaian, kedua klan bahu membahu membangun desa yang baru dengan keahlian dan sumber daya masing-masing."

"Kak.. Hashirama?" Tobirama mulai bingung.

"Ssshh!" Izuna menutup mulut Tobirama dengan tangannya.

"Aku... aku akan tanda tangan." Suara Madara tidak lagi terdengar jelas. Mulai terdengar seperti geraman. "Di mana penanya?" Tangannya bergetar hebat, ujung jarinya tanpa sengaja menyentuh sedikit paha Hashirama, dan membuat tubuhnya seperti disengat petir.

"Hey, aku belum selesai, Madara." Wanita itu tersenyum karena rencananya berhasil, sangat berhasil. "Poin kelima, Pemilihan kepala desa dipilih dari suara terbanyak."

"MANA PENA! AKU TANDA TANGAN! SEKARANG!" Lelaki itu menggeram buas, ia berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangan, membuat semua kertas itu berterbangan ke seluruh ruangan, beberapa sampai jatuh di bawah meja. Kursinya terlempar, tapi ia tidak peduli sama sekali. Dengan sengaja, Hashirama mengeluarkan sebuah pena dari belahan dadanya, dan menggoyangkannya di depan wajah lelaki itu.

"Halaman tanda tangan.. halaman tanda tangan." Madara berjongkok untuk mencari halaman yang ia maksud, mengulang-ulang kalimat itu di otaknya, berusaha agar hanya itu yang ia cari, bukan yang lain.

"Mencari ini, tampan?"

Madara mendongak, dan menemukan sang Nona Besar Senju sedang berlutut di atas meja, dengan memegang halaman yang ia maksud itu di depan dadanya.

Namun, tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun.

Madara berdiri perlahan, ia merasa lututnya menjadi lembek dan licin seperti lumut, matanya terhipnotis melihat wanita itu mengelus sisi tubuhnya, dan sedikit menggoyangkan dada besarnya dan meremas-remas bulatan cokelat kecil di dadanya itu dengan tatapan menggoda. Tubuhnya bergerak menuju Hashirama tanpa mampu ia tahan.

"Kaumau tanda tangan, atau cukup menandai rahimku?" Hashirama melingkari area perutnya dengan pena. "Aku lebih suka kau pakai pena yang lebih permanen dari tinta." Wanita berkulit cokelat itu menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk menarik pinggul Madara menuju selangkangannya. "Kau tahu? Pena yang ada di antara kedua kakimu ini... bisa membuat sebuah perjanjian yang lebih resmi dari sekadar tanda tangan." Wanita itu memegang benda panjang milik Madara. "Uh... panjangnya. Ini pasti kuat dan isinya banyak.. OH!"

Madara benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Ia melempar kertas dan pena di tangan Hashirama, dan membanting Hashirama ke atas meja. "Ngh..." Lelaki itu tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi, dan langsung melepas baju dan celananya, membuat batang kebanggaannya itu terbebas dan mengacung tegak sempurna. Tubuh kekar dan otot perutnya yang berkeringat itu berkilau di bawah sinar lilin.

"Kemari, Hashirama," geram Madara. "Kau baru saja membangunkan iblis dalam diriku."

"Ooohh begitukah, Madara-sama?" Hashirama semakin melebarkan kedua kakinya. "Kalau begitu, hukum lubangku dengan iblis kecilmu...AHHHH!!!!!"

Batang panjang dan gemuk itu langsung masuk dalam sekali sentak. Madara tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain lagi selain menikmati tubuh wanita di hadapannya ini. Sudah cukup berjam-jam ia bersabar untuk tidak menyentuh seinchi pun tubuh Hashirama. Sekarang wanita ini menawarkan tubuh malaikatnya ke Madara, maka ia harus menerima akibatnya.

"Ngh..." Izuna mundur dari tempatnya duduk, dan mulai menyibakkan kimononya. Entah kenapa, selangkangannya terasa gatal dan panas. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari sana. "Nghh..."

"Izuna?" Tobirama memegangi lengan Izuna yang mulai gemetaran. "Kau kenapa?"

Wanita itu tidak menjawab, dan berusaha berdiri meski jantungnya berdentum semakin kencang dan pahanya mulai gemetaran. Tobirama mengira Izuna kram karena terlalu lama duduk, dan merangkul pinggangnya untuk membantunya berdiri. Namun, hal itu malah membuat tubuh wanita manis itu semakin panas dan bagian selangkangannya semakin berdenyut keras. Izuna melepas tangan Tobirama dari tubuhnya dan mendorong lelaki itu menjauh. Wanita itu membawa tangannya sendiri ke selangkangannya yang masih tertutupi celana dalam. "Balik badan, Tobirama." perintahnya. Lelaki itu menurut, dan berbalik badan tanpa bertanya apa-apa.

Wanita manis itu segera membuka celana dalamnya sampai lutut, dan mengusap-usapkan dua jarinya diantara daging pink yang sudah basah itu. "Ssshh... ah... ahnnn..."

Suara lenguhan Izuna membuat Tobirama sedikit gemetaran. Ia tahu persis suara Izuna sangat mirip dengan suara yang dikeluarkan kakaknya ketika tubuhnya bersatu dengan Madara. Lelaki muda itu berusaha menahan hasratnya dengan menggenggam tangannya sendiri erat-erat dan berusaha memikirkan hal lain. Namun, gejolak dalam darah mudanya membuatnya tidak sanggup menahan diri barang semenit lagi.

Tobirama menoleh dan melihat Izuna yang tengah menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Mata lelaki itu langsung terfokus pada selangkangan Izuna yang begitu putih, dan daging pink yang membungkus jari-jari Izuna yang basah. Entah kenapa lelaki itu tiba-tiba merasa selangkangannya panas melihat wanita di hadapannya itu sedang bermain sendirian.

"Izuna, ayo kita pergi dari sini," bisik Tobirama, bersiap menaikkan celana Izuna dan membawanya keluar ruangan.

Namun, wanita itu sudah terlena dengan hasrat yang ada di dalam tubuh perawannya. Matanya tertutup rapat, dengan wajah yang berkeringat, dan tangan yang semakin cepat mengusap-usap daerah kewanitaannya. "Nghhh... Ahh... Ahhnnn..."

Tobirama berusaha untuk tetap waras, ia berusaha menarik tangan Izuna, yang ditepis oleh wanita itu. Tidak tahan lagi, lelaki itu kemudian membuka celananya dan ikut 'mengocok' miliknya.

"Izuna... bolehkah aku..." bisiknya di telinga Izuna.

"Nggghhhh..." Izuna mengangguk, namun bibirnya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. "Tolong... Tobirama... nghh... Ah! Eghhhh... ahh..." wanita itu klimaks untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, dan rasanya luar biasa.

"Aku akan lakukan pelan-pelan," bisik Tobirama. Izuna kembali mengangguk

Madara mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada besar Hashirama yang bergoyang hebat seperti gunung yang terkena gempa. Wanita itu terus mendesah hebat, meminta Madara menggoyangkan batangnya lebih dalam lagi. "Nggghhh! YA! DI SITU! MADARA! ULANGI LAGI! NGGGGHHHHH!!!! MADARA CEPAT!" Lelaki itu menyentuh perut Hashirama yang terus naik turun karena nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

Tobirama memosisikan dirinya di antara kedua paha Izuna. "Hati-hati, Tobirama. Nghh... aku tidak mau kimono indah ini kotor." bisiknya.

"Aku akan hati-hati." Tobirama mencium paha putih Izuna. "Sangat hati-hati." Lelaki itu mengulum ketiga jarinya, lalu dengan lembut mengusap bagian bibir vagina wanita itu. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia pelan-pelan memasukkan batang kebanggaannya.

"Ah! Sa... sakit! Sakit, Tobirama! Keluarkan!" Wanita itu terisak. "Sakit! Kumohon. Keluarkan!"

Tobirama merasa heran karena tadi milik kakaknya bisa dimasuki begitu saja. Namun ia janji tidak akan menyakiti Izuna, jadi ia mengeluarkan batang miliknya itu, dan mengarahkan lidahnya sendiri menuju selangkangan Izuna. Lelaki itu membuka belahan daging yang lembut itu dan mencari lubang kecil di sana, lalu menjilatinya.

"Nggghhh..."

"Bagaimana rasanya, Izuna? Apa sudah enak?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Teruskan, Tobirama."

Sementara itu di ruang rapat...

"KULUM DADAKU, MADARA!" teriak wanita itu. "CEPAT!"

Madara melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan wanita cantik itu. Ia mengulum- lebih tepatnya memakan- dada Hashirama sebanyak mungkin di dalam mulutnya. Dada itu membuat mulutnya penuh, tapi rasanya... kulit Hashirama ini begitu kenyal, sangat nikmat, apalagi saat ia mendongak, wajah wanita itu penuh kenikmatan. Matanya terpejam, pipinya merah sempurna, dan keningnya berkeringat. Leher wanita itu tidak kalan berkeringatnya, dengan banyak anak rambut menempel di sana, menandakan wanita ini benar-benar dalam kondisi sangat menikmati persetubuhan dengan Madara.

"Uhhh...MADARA!... BESAR SEKALI!...RAHIMKU PENUH!" wanita itu mendesah. "AKU MAU KELUAR! KELUAR MADARA!"

Lelaki itu terus memaju mundurkan batangnya, bunyi kulit basah yang beradu semakin keras dan menggema di ruangan itu. Madara bermaksud mengeluarkan batangnya, tapi Hashirama mengetatkan otot vaginanya, dan berteriak. "KELUARKAN DI DALAM!"

Maka itulah yang terjadi. Seluruh benih kehidupan dari batang Madara menyembur bebas ke dalam rahim Hashirama. Wanita itu berteriak keras, mendapatkan kenikmatan sekaligus kehangatan yang luar biasa dalam perutnya. Ditariknya tangan Madara ke perutnya, untuk merasakan perjalanan benih-benih itu menuju rahimnya.

Tobirama mengangkat wajahnya dari selangkangan wanita itu. "Aku masuk sekarang, Izuna." Diangkatnya tubuh Izuna untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Dengan hati-hati, dimasukannya kejantanannya ke lubang perawan Izuna.

"NGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Desah Izuna cukup keras, dan membuat Tobirama langsung membekap bibir wanita itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

"Ssshh... hati-hati, Izuna." Lelaki itu memegang erat pinggul Izuna, dan Izuna mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Tobirama.

Wanita itu mengangguk, lalu menghela napas panjang, dan mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya. "Nghhh... be.. besar sekali milikmu." bisiknya. "Penuh sekali."

"Maaf, aku akan segera keluar."

"Cepat.. cepat keluar, Tobirama."

"Kkkkhhhh..." Tobirama merasakan betapa ketatnya lubang perawan Izuna. Ia berusaha keluar masuk dengan lebih cepat, agar tidak menyiksa wanita di pangkuannya ini.

"To..tobirama.. nghh. Aku .. aku mau keluar."

"Keluarrkan Izuna, keluarkan!" bisik Tobirama agak keras, lalu meraih bibir Izuna dan menciumnya dalam-dalam agar suara mereka tidak keluar ruangan.

"MMMMGGGGHHHHH! NGghhh..." kedua insan muda itu klimaks bersamaan. Tobirama keluar dalam tubuh Izuna, dan Izuna mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Tobirama saat mencapai puncaknya.

Sementara itu, di ruang rapat, Madara masih mengurung tubuh Hashirama yang lebih kecil darinya itu dibawah tubuhnya. Keringat di wajahnya membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan dan gagah.

"Kau benar-benar seorang laki-laki sejati." Bisik Hashirama, lalu menyentuh wajah maskulin lelaki itu. "Tubuhmu sangat gagah. Kita akan punya anak-anak yang kuat."

Madara termangu sesaat melihat tubuh wanita di bawahnya itu. Dada besarnya basah, rambutnya berantakan, dan membingkai wajah manis itu. Perutnya yang rata naik turun, dengan pusar bulat nan dalamnya yang tak sengaja terciprat sisa sperma.

"Mau lanjut ronde kedua, sayang?"

Madara mengangguk. "Ya, YA! YA!" Lelaki itu menerjang Hashirama yang dengan senang hati menerimanya masuk ke pelukannya.

Tobirama di ruangan sebelah membantu Izuna membersihkan bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan handuk yang ia temukan di salah satu laci. "Kau... bisa jalan, Izuna?"

"Entahlah." Wanita itu merasa kedua kakinya bergetar hebat. "Mungkin bisa, tapi pelan-pelan."

Tobirama langsung meletakkan lengannya di bawah ketiak dan belakang lutut Izuna. "Kugendong kau kembali ke kediaman utama."

"Kau mau melanjutkannya di sana?" bisik wanita itu, lalu menjilat daun telinga Tobirama.

"Kau menggodaku, Izuna?"

"Mau atau tidak?" Izuna mencolek dagu lelaki itu dan menciumnya.

"Kau sangat cantik dan sangat nakal, kau tahu?" lelaki itu bersiap menggunakan jurus Hiraishin nya untuk kembali ke kediaman utama. "Siap-siap saja!"

Dan suara tawa lembut Izuna memenuhi gendang telinganya.

Setelah bergulat berjam-jam, akhirnya Madara tumbang. Batangnya tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan benih, dan ia kini terlelap dengan wajahnya yang menempel di dada besar Hashirama. Wanita itu mengelus-elus kepala Madara, dan sesekali meletakkan telunjuknya di hidung lelaki itu, memastikan ia masih tertidur lelap.

Dengan hati-hati, wanita itu melepaskan bagian tubuh mereka yang bersatu. Hashirama sedikit mengernyit perih karena Madara menggenjot bagian bawah tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Wanita itu berjingkat-jingkat mengambil salinan halaman terakhir dari brankas di ujung ruangan, dan botol tinta. Ia kembali dan mencelupkan jempol Madara di botol tinta itu, dan memberi cap di halaman tanda tangan. Setelah itu, ia menandatangani perjanjian itu dengan tanda tangan Madara yang ia pelajari selama beberapa bulan belakangan. Dibersihkannya jempol Madara dengan air bersih agar lelaki itu tidak curiga saat dia bangun.

Setelah membereskan semua barang bukti, wanita itu kembali ke pelukan Madara, dan memasukkan batang itu kembali ke lubangnya, walau masih terasa sangat pegal dan perih. Dada besarnya ia kembalikan menjadi bantalan empuk untuk wajah lelaki itu. Wanita manis itu melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda, dan berharap saat ia bangun, lelaki itu akan mengajaknya kencan.

Sementara itu, di luar ruangan, para ajudan Senju dan Uchiha tampak terkapar di lantai dengan darah mengalir dari hidung mereka. Para ajudan Senju yang kebanyakan adalah wanita, mengipasi ajudan pria Uchiha yang pingsan dengan junior yang mengacung tegak. Mereka saling bahu membahu membersihkan lantai yang mulai berubah warna, dan menyeret rekan-rekan mereka yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Uchiha, bisa kau ambilkan kain pel di ruangan ujung? Yang ini sudah penuh darah!" bisik seorang ajudan Senju pada seorang ajudan Uchiha.

"Hey, kain pel mu sudah habis! Kami harus mencucinya, Senju!" bisik yang lain.

"Salah siapa ikut mengintip tuan dan nona besar bersenggama?" kata seorang ajudan Uchiha berkacamata. "Untung saja aku tinggal melepas kacamataku, dan aku tidak melihat apapun. Fu fu fu." Kekehnya sambil melihat rekan-rekannya yang panik berlarian kesana kemari dengan masih berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara.


	12. Kekasih Sementara

Tobirama dan Izuna sampai ke kediaman utama dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit. Tanpa menurunkan Izuna dari gendongannya, Tobirama masuk ke kamarnya dan membaringkan wanita itu di futonnya.

"Sudah siap, Izuna ?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, dan Tobirama mulai membuka bajunya sendiri, hingga ia tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Izuna terkesima dengan tubuh gagah lelaki itu, bahunya begitu bidang, lehernya kokoh, dadanya berotot, dan perutnya berbentuk sempurna. Izuna tidak dapat menghalangi desahan nafsu dari bibir mungilnya.

Tobirama mengungkung Izuna di bawah tubuhnya, dan mulai menciumi wanita itu. Dari keningnya, hidungnya, kedua pipinya, dan bibirnya. Kemudian sampai ke lehernya dan menjilati kulit putih di hadapannya itu hingga Izuna menggelinjang dibuatnya.

"Nghhh... Tobiramahh..."

Lelaki itu menyeringai mendengar desahan wanita itu, dengan hati-hati dibukanya kimono yang dikenakan Izuna. Wajah manis wanita itu yang mulai memerah membuatnya semakin bernafsu. Matanya terbelalak melihat dada putih dan mulus Izuna. Dijilatnya kulit wanita itu, yang ternyata sehalus yang terlihat.

"Ohh... Tobirama..." wanita itu hanya bisa menyebut nama Tobirama kala nafsu telah menutupi segenap akal sehatnya. Lelaki itu menyeringai, dan menyibakkan seluruh kimono Izuna. Dengan hati-hati, Tobirama mengulum bulatan pink di dada Izuna, dan menghisapnya lembut.

"Sshhhh... ahhh..." Izuna reflek menggunakan kedua pahanya untuk menjepit Tobirama semakin dekat ke tubuhnya. Lelaki itu kini menggunakan tangan lainnya untuk memijat dan memilin bulatan pink itu. "Ngghhh..." desahannya benar-benar merdu di telinga Tobirama.

"Enak, Izuna?" lelaki itu mengecup dada Izuna, dan melanjutkan mengulum dan menjilat bulatan pink yang lainnya.

Izuna mengangguk, dan meremas rambut pria itu di tangannya. Kenikmatan sudah menguasai dirinya. Bibir Tobirama semakin turun menuju perutnya, dan ia merasakan lidah lelaki itu menjilati pusarnya. Ketika lelaki itu melihat bekas luka Izuna yang sudah sembuh total, lidahnya menjilat bekas luka itu dan menciuminya sampai berbunyi kecipak keras.

Desahan wanita itu semakin menjadi. Pinggang rampingnya yang berlekuk indah itu bergerak menggoda.

"Lepas kimonomu, Izuna," kata lelaki itu. "Kau tidak ingin mengotorinya, 'kan?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, lalu dengan sedikit enggan, melepas semua lapisan kimononya dan Tobirama membantunya menyingkirkan pakaian mahal itu.

Lelaki itu tertegun melihat tubuh wanita yang berbaring di hadapannya. Begitu indah, ramping, dan... sangat menawan. "Hey... jangan berhenti." suara menggoda wanita itu mengembalikan Tobirama ke kenyataan bahwa wanita itu rela dibelai olehnya.

Bibir lelaki itu kembali menciumi perut bagian bawah Izuna, yang membuat wanita itu menggelinjang. Tobirama sekarang tahu kalau wanita ini lemah di bagian perutnya. Digunakannya kedua tangannya untuk memegangi pinggang Izuna, dan ibu jarinya mengelus perut wanita itu.

"Ahhh...shhh...Tobirama..."

Lelaki itu merasa bagian selangkangannya semakin keras. Namun ia masih bisa menahan diri untuk membuka celana dalam wanita itu dengan perlahan. Ketika wanita itu terbaring polos, Tobirama mengarahkan bibirnya ke bagian kewanitaannya, dan mulai menjilati vagina Izuna.

Jilatan dari lidah kasar di klitoris Izuna membuat wanita itu melayang, dan wanita itu reflek menjepit wajah Tobirama di antara kedua pahanya. "Ohhhhhhhhh...Nggghhhhh..."

Dalam hitungan detik, Izuna mencapai klimaksnya. Tobirama menjilati cairan wanita itu dan menciumi bibir vaginanya. Kemudian ia berlutut dan mengocok kejantanannya sendiri, bersiap memasuki tubuh wanita itu.

Wanita itu melebarkan kakinya, bersiap menyambut lelaki itu dalam tubuhnya. Namun Tobirama tidak puas, dibawanya kedua betis wanita itu ke bahunya, sehingga ia mendapat akses penuh ke tubuh Izuna.

Tobirama melenguh keras ketika ujung kejantanannya masuk ke dalam tubuh wanita itu. Rupanya lubang mungil itu masih basah setelah mereka bercinta tadi. Lelaki itu menyeringai, dan perlahan memasukkan seluruh miliknya ke dalam tubuh Izuna. Erangan Izuna pun semakin keras, dengan suara desahan nafas mereka yang beradu kencang.

Lelaki itu memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya, agar lebih cepat klimaks bersama wanita itu. Dalam beberapa kali hentakan, Tobirama menarik kejantanannya dan klimaks di perut Izuna. Lelaki itu menyentuh cairannya sendiri, dan melumuri torso wanita itu dengan cairan cintanya. Bibirnya menyeringai penuh kepuasan, sementara wanita itu terpejam tak berdaya, masih kelelahan setelah dua kali klimaks.

Tobirama menurunkan kaki Izuna dan memijat paha dan betisnnya yang sedikit gemetaran. Lalu diambilnya handuk dan air hangat dari kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh wanita itu. Mulai dari wajahnya yang berkeringat, lalu lehernya yang halus itu, lalu dada dan perutnya yang penuh cairan Tobirama. Lelaki itu membersihkan selangkangan Izuna, dan menyeringai lagi melihat Izuna yang tampak menikmati 'layanan'nya, dan tak lama tertidur lelap. Tobirama mengambil futon dan selimut, lalu membaringkan tubuh mereka berdua diatasnya. Ia masih betah mengamati wanita itu, yang di matanya mulai terlihat manis. Disentuhnya perut wanita itu, dan lelaki itu terkekeh ketika menyadari betapa lembutnya kulit Izuna. Ia sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan bekas luka wanita itu yang masih sedikit kasar dan berbekas.

Mendadak ingatan lelaki itu kembali ke waktu itu, ketika ia melukai Izuna.

Ketika wanita itu terbelalak dengan pinggangnya yang mengeluarkan darah begitu banyak, sehingga membuatnya berdiri di atas salju yang berubah warna. Gemetaran, ia menjatuhkan pedangnya dan berusaha lari ketika melihat Kawarama dan Itama. Izuna terjatuh berkali-kali, tetapi ia tetap tidak berhenti ketika Tobirama meneriakkan namanya, memintanya berhenti, karena Tobirama sungguh tidak berniat melukainya.

Wanita itu terus berlari, meninggalkan jejak darah yang sangat panjang, membuat Tobirama semakin kuatir wanita itu akan mati saat itu juga. Hingga akhirnya, semesta memaksa Izuna berhenti dan menggulingkannya ke jurang kecil.

Tobirama menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Perjanjian damai sudah ditandatangani, dan wanita ini tidak akan melawannya lagi, setidaknya selama Hashirama berkuasa.

Takdir memang gila.

Dulu ia berharap bisa menusukkan pedangnya ke jantung Izuna, atau Madara sekalian. Namun semesta telah menertawakannya dengan membuatnya terpesona pada wanita ini. Tobirama mengangkat tangannya dari tubuh wanita itu, dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

Entah bagaimana reaksi wanita itu waktu ia bangun, Tobirama sungguh tidak ingin tahu.

Atau sebaliknya, sangat ingin tahu.


	13. Bukan Apa-apa

"Jadi ... kau mau kencan denganku?" tanya Hashirama gemas, ketika Madara dengan cuek memakai bajunya sendiri, tanpa setidaknya memberinya ciuman atau pelukan.

"Tidak sekarang. Kau menjebakku." Lelaki itu berusaha terdengar ketus, meski jari-jarinya gemetaran saat memakai celananya. "Kau menjebakku dengan tubuhmu." Madara berusaha tidak melirik wanita itu sama sekali, suaranya bergetar membayangkan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Hashirama yang masih telanjang bulat berdiri, lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Madara. "Jebakan yang enak, bukan?" tanyanya. "Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Uchiha-sama. Kau mengira aku hanya seorang wanita dengan tubuh menarik dan isi kepala yang kosong."

Lelaki itu tertegun. Sang Nona Besar Senju membaca pikirannya seperti buku. Ia melirik wajah Hashirama yang tampak berkata 'benar, 'kan?', lalu berusaha mengacuhkannya dan menuju pintu keluar.

Hanya untuk menyadari, Hashirama sudah mengunci pintunya.

"Mencari ini, Tampan?"

Madara menoleh, melihat Hashirama yang duduk di atas meja, tanpa sehelai benang pun membungkus tubuhnya, sedang menjilati kunci berwarna emas itu.

"Seekor keledai tidak akan jatuh dua kali ke lubang yang sama," kata wanita itu dengan suaranya yang menggoda. "Bisa kaubuktikan kau bukan keledai?"

Lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri Hashirama, lalu berusaha merebut kuncinya. Namun, Hashirama membaca gelagatnya, dan justru melempar kunci itu ke ujung ruangan paling jauh. Madara bersiap lari, tetapi Hashirama menerjangnya ke lantai.

"Atau ... kaumau menjadikanku keledai untuk kautunggangi?" bisik wanita itu di telinga Madara, lalu mulai melucuti celananya dan mengocok kejantanan lelaki itu. "Mau yang mana, Uchiha-samahhh?"

Madara benar-benar kehilangan kontrolnya, dan membanting wanita itu sehingga ia terkungkung di bawah tubuh kekarnya. "Kau..."

Hashirama mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Madara, dan menjilatnya. "Miliki aku, Madara. Tandai aku."

Madara menggeram keras, dan langsung melesakkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Hashirama, yang menjerit keenakan setelahnya.

Sementara itu, para ajudan Senju dan Uchiha yang sudah selesai membersihkan kekacauan, bersembunyi dalam gudang arsip, dan menyumpal semua celah yang menggemakan suara teriakan Hashirama dan Madara. Sesekali suara meja yang patah terdengar.

"Kalau aku mimisan lagi, aku bisa mati," kata seorang ajudan wanita Senju, yang sedang menyumpal telinganya menggunakan jutsu darurat, dan hidungnya dengan kain perban.

"Sialan, kacamataku tidak berfungsi kali ini," kata seorang ajudan pria Uchiha.

"Kapan mereka selesai..." kata yang lain putus asa. "Aku sudah klimaks berkali-kali..."

Tiba-tiba, sebuah gelombang klimaks chakra yang sangat besar menerjang mereka semua, membuat mereka semua klimaks dalam hitungan detik, dan chakra mereka ikut berantakan karenanya.

"Si-siallll..." kata mereka sebelum pingsan bersamaan.

Sementara itu, di kamar Tobirama, lelaki itu melirik wanita yang masih tidur di sampingnya. Melihat wajah tenang wanita itu membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah. Perlukah ia membangunkan wanita itu dan menawarkannya mandi? Akhirnya Tobirama mengurungkan niatnya, dan berjalan sendiri menuju kamar mandi.

Izuna mengerjapkan matanya. Sebenarnya ia sudah bangun dari tadi, tapi ia tidak ingin menyapa Tobirama setelah lelaki itu telah mengambil keperawanannya. Izuna memaksakan diri untuk duduk, dan mengerang karena pinggangnya pegal dan selangkangan perih. Ketika wanita itu menyibakkan selimutnya, ia menemukan sisa aktivitas bercinta yang membuat noda di futon putih itu. Dengan mata yang masih berkunang-kunang, Izuna menepuk-nepuk wajahnya, ingin kalau yang barusan terjadi itu kenyataan atau bukan.

Namun, selangkangannya yang berdenyut memastikan kalau semua itu nyata.

Lelaki Senju yang dulu membuatnya sekarat di medan tempur, baru saja membuatnya sekarat di atas futon.

Wanita itu langsung sadar sepenuhnya ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Izuna langsung berpura-pura tidur dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia merasakan langkah Tobirama yang melewati kepalanya, lalu membuka lemari, dan meletakkan sesuatu di samping wajahnya. Ia bisa mendengar nafas Tobirama, yang sempat duduk sebentar di sampingnya, lalu keluar dari kamar.

Izuna tertatih bangun dari futonnya, dan cepat-cepat mandi. Tubuhnya lengket sekali, dan jujur saja, air hangat akan sangat membantu merilekskan pinggang dan otot vaginanya. Setelah mandi, ia mendengar suara tebasan pedang yang menghantam bambu. Izuna berjalan menuju beranda, dan mendapati Tobirama tengah berlatih pedang.

Lelaki itu menyadari kehadiran Izuna di belakangnya, dan berkata tanpa menoleh, "Yang tadi itu, sebaiknya kita lupakan saja."

"Baiklah," jawab Izuna, lalu mengepalkan tinjunya. "Itu bukan apa-apa,"

"Ya, itu memang bukan apa-apa." Tobirama melirik Izuna sekilas, lalu berusaha fokus dengan sebilah bambu di hadapannya, yang ia tebas hingga tak bersisa.

Sementara itu, kedua kakak mereka masih berpelukan dalam keadaan telanjang di ruangan rapat, dengan kondisi ruangan yang rubuh separuh.

"Hashirama,"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa langitnya jadi terang?"

"Karena kita merubuhkan atapnya," bisik Hashirama. "Dan temboknya sudah mulai retak."

"Kerugianmu sangat banyak," bisik lelaki itu. "Aku tidak mau membayarnya."

"Tidak masalah, kau sudah membayarnya dengan tubuhmu," kekeh wanita itu.

"Kau sungguh ingin ku-Tsukuyomi, Hashirama?" tanya Madara, lalu meremas pantat sintal Hashirama, yang mengerang keras sesudahnya. "Kau akan kuberi ilusi bercinta denganku selama seminggu tanpa jeda sedikit pun."

"Kalau itu bisa memuaskanmu, kenapa tidak?" desah wanita itu. "Lagipula, perjanjian damai berarti kau berhak memiliki tubuhku."

Madara mengaktifkan Sharingannya, dan membawa Hashirama menuju dimensi di mana mereka berdua sama-sama telanjang, dengan tanah empuk yang lembut dan kenyal, seperti dada Hashirama. Madara tidak menggunakan pemanasan, dan langsung menusuk vagina Hashirama dengan penisnya yang panjang dan keras, berkali-kali, tanpa ampun. Lelaki itu menggigit dada Hashirama hingga memenuhi mulutnya., dan mengulum bulatan cokelat yang rasanya sangat manis, sampai suara decak percumbuan mereka bergema ke seluruh dimensi itu.

Erangan Hashirama menggema di dimensi itu, meski di kenyataan ia hanya mendesah ketika klimaks berkali-kali. Dan ketika mereka selesai bercinta, kedua insan itu pingsan karena kelelahan dan terlalu banyak klimaks, dalam keadaan telanjang, dengan tubuh yang masih menyatu, dan atap yang rubuh separuh.

Dan terjadilah apa yang sudah terjadi.


	14. KENCAN GANDA

Izuna yang masih duduk di beranda mulai merasa lapar karena udara sore hari mulai dingin. Selain itu, ia tadi hanya makan beberapa tusuk yakitori yang tidak begitu mengenyangkan. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah, dan mencari sedikit makanan untuk dimasak.

"Hey," seru Tobirama dari halaman yang masih penuh dengan salju cair itu. "Mau ke mana?"

"Cari makan di dapur," jawab wanita itu tanpa menoleh.

Ketika wanita itu masuk, ia membongkar lemari persediaan makanan di dapur, dan hanya menemukan sebongkah kentang bertunas dan terong kecil. Ia mendesah sedih. Perutnya lapar sekarang, dan ia sungguh sungkan meminta makanan ke pemilik kedai.

"Mau pergi makan bersamaku?"

Suara Tobirama nyaris membuat Izuna melempar kentang itu ke arahnya. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Izuna dan mendesah kesal. "Itama memang aneh. Kak Hashirama sudah bilang untuk tidak usah menaruh kentang bertunas dan terong di sini. Katanya nanti kalau tikus emas datang, ia tidak jadi membawa keberuntungan karena tidak ada makanan."

Izuna mengernyit. "Bukannya Itama itu pintar?"

"Kau mengejek adikku?"

"Bukan. Maksudku, kenapa ia percaya hal aneh seperti itu?"

"Dia memang aneh, tapi tidak bodoh," jawab Tobirama, lalu mengambil kentang dan terong itu dari tangan Izuna. "Ayo pergi makan kerang, aku akan ajak kakakku dan kakakmu juga."

"Kerang?"

"Aku yakin kau akan suka. Kau pergi ganti baju, lalu aku ajak kakak kita."

Izuna bergegas kembali ke kamar tamu, bermaksud memakai kimono mahal dari Tobirama. Namun setelah membuka bungkusnya, ia mulai mempertimbangkan apakah tidak sayang memakai dua stel kimono mahal di hari yang sama. Wanita itu keluar lagi untuk mencari Tobirama, yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Tobirama, apa kau masih menyimpan kimono yang kupakai beberapa hari lalu?"

Tobirama mengernyit. "Pakai saja yang baru kuberikan. Apa kau tidak suka warnanya?"

"Bukan begitu." Wanita itu menggeleng. "Aku merasa sayang memakai dua macam kimono mahal di hari yang sama."

"Itu 'kan diberikan untukmu, Izuna. Pakai saja. Kalau kau sudah kehabisan baju, aku bisa membelikan yang baru." Tobirama merasa ada yang aneh dengan perkataannya sendiri, dan bermaksud meralatnya ketika kedua mata wanita itu berbinar dan wajahnya cerah seketika.

"Benarkah? Kau akan membelikanku kimono baru?"

"Ya." Lelaki itu menelan ludahnya keras-keras.

"Baiklah! Aku akan pakai yang baru!" Izuna bersenandung riang dan langsung menutup pintu kayu di hadapan hidung Tobirama.

"Tidak perlu aku bantu pilihkan?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Tidak usah!" suara Izuna terdengar dari dalam, diikuti suara nyanyian yang begitu menggemaskan.

Tobirama menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu kembali ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

"Terima kasih adikku Tobirama yang sudah mentraktir kami makan kerang!" pekik Hashirama saat mereka berempat telah duduk di ruangan khusus di kedai hasil laut itu. "Aku juga sudah pesan lobster dan kepiting juga! Ini untuk acara selamat datang bagi anggota klan Uchiha!" Wanita itu mengangkat gelas berisi sake dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. "Aahhhh…." Hashirama mengelus lehernya sendiri, yang membuat Madara semakin 'lapar' melihatnya.

Tobirama sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Hashirama yang terkadang bisa membuat laki-laki bernafsu tinggi seperti Madara tergila-gila padanya. Untung saja Hashirama punya tiga adik laki-laki, atau lebih tepatnya satu adik galak yang selalu sigap menjaga kakak mereka yang cantik, seksi, dan suka menebar nafsu.

Sebaliknya, selera Tobirama bukan wanita molek seperti kakaknya, tapi seperti….

"Emm ... Tobirama, apa mereka punya teh manis? Aku tidak kuat minum sake," bisik Izuna ketika kedua kakak mereka sedang saling menuangkan sake di cangkir masing-masing, dan tertawa-tawa melihat bentuk kerang besar yang baru saja datang dan dihidangkan oleh pelayan wanita di depan mereka.

"Mau minum air putih saja? Aku juga minum air putih," kata Tobirama lalu menuangkan air ke cangkir Izuna. "Minum teh manis akan membuatmu kekenyangan dan tidak bisa makan banyak, Izuna." Tobirama memberitahu pelayan wanita itu untuk membawakan tambahan kerang dan lobster.

"Ayo, makan! Makan!" seru Hashirama. "Kerang ini kerang musim dingin! Dagingnya lebih enak dan tebal!" Wanita itu melenguh ketika sepotong daging kerang masuk ke mulutnya. "Enak sekali … nghh…."

Madara juga mengambil daging kerang itu dengan sumpitnya, tiga potong sekaligus, dan membuat Izuna mendelik, berusaha memberi isyarat pada kakaknya untuk tidak makan serakus itu. Namun, malam itu sepertinya dunia (atau setidaknya seisi kedai) adalah milik Hashirama dan Madara, yang lain hanya mengontrak.

Tobirama menyenggol Izuna, dan mengambilkan kerang untuk wanita itu. "Kalau mau lebih enak, diberi jeruk nipis dan kecap asin sedikit."

"Trims." Izuna memakannya, dan Hashirama benar, rasanya enak, meski tanpa bumbu sekalipun.

"Enak?"

"Ya." Izuna tersenyum sambil mengunyah kerang di mulutnya.

Tobirama berdehem keras ketika melihat Hashirama dan Madara saling menyuapi. "Ngomong-ngomong," katanya dengan intonasi serius. "Kenapa kami berdua tidak diikutkan rapat perjanjian damai?"

Kedua kakak mereka itu membeku di tempat. Izuna melirik Tobirama, yang dibalas dengan tatapan memangnya-kau-tidak-penasaran?

"Ehhhh … itu…." Hashirama gelagapan. "Karena…."

"Kita perlu punya keturunan campuran!"

"Lebih baik menebar damai daripada perang!" jawab kedua kakak mereka berbarengan.

Izuna terbelalak mendengar kedua jawaban yang tidak nyambung sama sekali itu. Sementara itu, Tobirama tetap bicara dengan suara dinginnya. "Menebar damai atau menebar keturunan?" tanyanya semakin menyudutkan kedua kakak mereka itu.

Madara mulai menggertakkan giginya. "Kau tidak suka perdamaian, Senju?"

Hashirama tahu pasti kalau Madara lebih suka berkelahi daripada ketahuan tersipu malu, karena itu ia berkata, "Izunaaaaa! Awwwww kau manis sekali sihhh … Kakak jadi senang kau dan Tobirama sudah berdamai!"

Izuna tersenyum dan beranjak duduk di samping Hashirama, dengan Hashirama yang merangkul dan mencium pipi wanita itu. Sepertinya dua wanita ini sehati untuk tidak menghancurkan acara makan malam mereka yang enak ini. Jadi mereka berusaha membuat kedua lelaki itu membatalkan niat berkelahi mereka.

Tobirama mengedikkan bahunya dan menatap Madara dengan tatapan kau-beruntung-Uchiha, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengangkat cangkir sake nya dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan karena berhasil mendapatkan Hashirama.

Ketika lobster dan kepiting datang di hadapan mereka, dua bersaudara Senju itu menjadi saksi keganasan Madara dan Izuna menghabiskan semua makanan di atas meja.

Hashirama dan Tobirama sungguh tidak menyangka tubuh mungil dan langsing Izuna bisa menampung sepertiga ekor lobster sebesar lengan orang dewasa dan dua pasang capit kepiting musim dingin. Sementara itu, Madara menghabiskan seluruh kerang yang ada dua pertiga lobster yang mereka pesan, bahkan tanpa menawari duo Senju itu sekalipun.

Hashirama tidak ingin mempermalukan Uchiha bersaudara itu, dan memberi isyarat pada adiknya untuk memesan set menu untuknya dan membiarkan dua bersaudara itu makan sampai kenyang.

Setelah meja mereka sudah licin tandas tanpa sisa makanan sedikitpun, Izuna mengusap perutnya yang secara mangejutkan masih sangat rata. Sementara Madara menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding terdekat, masih menikmati makanan paling enak yang pernah ia makan setelah berjuang melewati tahun-tahun tersulit untuk klannya.

Tobirama melirik Izuna yang menutup mata, menikmati sisa rasa daging di lidahnya, dan mengusap pipi wanita itu dengan sapu tangan yang disediakan.

"Eh? Wajahku kotor?" tanya wanita itu, dengan wajah tersipu malu karena baru saja ketahuan rakus.

"Iya, sini aku bersihkan." Tobirama menarik wanita itu hingga berhadapan sangat dekat dengannya.

Meski wajah wanita itu bersih, tapi Tobirama tampaknya suka melihat wajah itu tersipu ketika ketahuan tidak pernah makan enak di klannya.

Sementara itu, Hashirama memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sebotol penuh sake yang ia pesan, lalu merangkak mendekati Madara dalam keadaan mabuk sepenuhnya. "Entah kenapa wajahmu lebih tampan seperti ini," katanya lalu berusaha mencium bibir Madara, yang disambut dengan kecupan dari lelaki itu, yang sepertinya lupa kalau masih ada kedua adik mereka di ruangan yang sama.

"Hey, kau ini, nakal dan seksi sekali."

Izuna terbelalak mendengar ucapan Madara, sementara Tobirama terus menatap mereka dengan datar, berusaha mendapatkan informasi dari kedua kakak mereka.

"Hey, jangan di sini. Lebih baik di kamar saja, manis." Madara mulai menjilati dagu dan leher Hashirama, tanpa peduli kedua pasang mata yang hampir melompat keluar dari rongganya.

"Ehhh …kalau tidur bersama aku tidak menolak kok. Hehe … Mau di sini saja?"

"KAKAK!" Habis sudah kesabaran Tobirama. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan jengkel melihat Madara yang semakin mengancam kedamaian hidup Hashirama.

"Kakakmu sudah jadi milikku, Tobi -hik- Rama …" Madara terkekeh puas sambil menciumi Hashirama. "Pulang sana. Aku ini lebih bisa menjaga Hashi-chan daripada -hik- kauu…"

Izuna beranjak menarik kakaknya untuk menjauh dari Hashirama yang sama mabuknya. Namun, kakaknya itu menepis lembut tangan Izuna. "Izu-chan pergi saja. Ini tempat orang dewasa. Minta dango sama Tobirama -hik- sana!" kekeh Madara lagi, yang membuat Tobirama langsung langsung meletakkan uang di atas meja, dan memberi isyarat pada Izuna untuk keluar dari kedai.

Izuna menurut saja ketika Tobirama membantunya berdiri, dan mereka keluar tanpa suara, dengan kedua kakak mereka yang masih bermesraan di ruangan itu.


	15. Kekasih Pura-pura

Setelah makan malam yang menghangatkan kedua keluarga, atau malah membuat kedua keluarga itu jadi canggung, Tobirama mengajak Izuna jalan-jalan berkeliling distrik Senju di malam hari, di mana toko-toko menyalakan lampu di sepanjang jalan dan membuat suasana malam menjadi meriah.

Mereka berjalan berdempetan, meski tiap kali tangan mereka bersentuhan, Tobirama akan reflek meminta maaf dan langsung menarik tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Izuna berhenti, dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Tobirama. Hidung mungilnya mengendus bau yang sangat enak. "Eh, bau apa ini? Enak sekali."

"Itu namanya teh susu matcha. Mau pergi ke kedainya?" tunjuk Tobirama ke sebuah kedai yang baru saja menyalakan lampunya.

"Boleh!" kata Izuna. "Hm... tapi apa itu teh susu matcha?"

"Di klanku, kami suka minum teh matcha dengan campuran susu sapi."

Izuna menelan liurnya mendengar penjelasan Tobirama. "Ayo, ayo ke sana! Aku mau!"

Izuna tanpa sadar menarik lengan Tobirama menuju bau yang dimaksud. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar saat teh matcha dan sepiring kecil warabi mochi dihidangkan di meja mereka. Ia langsung mengambil satu buah mochi tanpa menawari Tobirama. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil melihat wajah senang Izuna.

"Kausuka warabi mochi?"

Izuna tidak menjawab, dan melenguh nikmat karena baru pertama kali merasakan makanan yang begitu enak baginya.

"Ngh … Enak sekali…." kata wanita itu, sambil mengunyah mochinya. Tiba-tiba, seorang bocah laki-laki Senju berumur sekitar lima tahun muncul dari pinggir meja. Lalu menunjuk Izuna. "Ini kekasih Kakak?"

"Huh? " Izuna termangu.

"Oh, ibuku hanya penasaran apakah Kak Tobirama sudah punya kekasih."

Tobirama tersenyum canggung. "Ehm... dia ini-"

"Kata ibuku, kalau untuk kekasih kak Tobirama, dango-nya gratis."

"Iya! Aku kekasihnya!" pekik Izuna.

"Baiklah. Aku kembali dulu, supaya ibu bisa menyiapkan dango-nya." Anak laki-laki kecil itu berlari menuju kios ibunya.

"Kau benar-benar punya perut karet, Izuna." kekeh Tobirama.

Wanita itu beranjak duduk di samping Tobirama, dan meletakkan tangan lelaki itu di perutnya. "Masih ada tempat tersisa di sini."

Lelaki itu terkejut dengan kelakuan Izuna, tapi Izuna tampaknya tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Tobirama.

"Berterimakasihlah padaku. Kau dapat barang gratis," bisik Izuna. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu dango?"

"Kau serius tidak tahu apa itu dango?"

"Mm-hm." Mulut wanita itu kembali penuh dengan mochi.

"Dango itu...hm.. seperti bola-bola dari tepung beras yang diberi warna merah jambu, putih, dan hijau, lalu diberi saus manis dari gula merah."

"Sepertinya enak," kata Izuna. "Setelah aku habiskan teh ini, kita ke sana." Izuna mulai meminum tehnya. "Enak sekali… aku betah tinggal di sini."

Tobirama terbelalak, betah tinggal di sini katanya? batin lelaki itu heran. Namun, ia hanya berdeham tanpa menanggapi Izuna, dan berjalan ke paman pemilik kedai teh. "Dua porsi teh dan mochi, paman. Berapa semuanya?"

"Anakku.. kenapa masih tanya harganya? Sudah jelas gratis untuk kau dan calon istrimu."

"Hah?" Tobirama menoleh ke Izuna yang tampaknya masih menikmati tehnya. "Dia itu—"

"Sudah, sudah. Calon istri Tobirama harus diberi makanan yang enak-enak, supaya nanti bisa melahirkan anak-anak yang tampan dan cantik." Lelaki itu menggoyang-goyangkan alis putih dan tebalnya, sambil terkekeh.

Tobirama terbelalak mendengar ucapan lelaki paruh baya itu. "Anak? Aku…"

"Buat anak yang banyak, jangan seperti anakku, aku jadi cuma punya satu cucu sekarang."

Tobirama merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi bicara dengan lelaki ini, karena yang ia bicarakan melebar ke mana-mana. "Baik, terima kasih, Paman."

Ketika Tobirama berbalik, Izuna sudah berdiri di depan kedai, bersiap-siap menuju kedai dango. Izuna tersenyum dan tanpa sadar menggamit lengan Tobirama sambil bersenandung riang. Meski malam mulai dingin, tapi Tobirama merasa hatinya hangat. Lelaki itu tanpa sadar tersenyum, dan teringat nasehat kakaknya beberapa hari lalu.

"Dik, kakak ingin agar kau bisa menjadi teman yang baik dengan Izuna," Hashirama menepuk bahu adik lelakinya itu. "Kakak mau memberimu uang, kau gunakan untuk mengajak Izuna makan, atau belikan apapun yang dia mau di pasar. Kau beritahu Kakak kalau uangnya kurang."

"Tidak usah, Kak," tolak Tobirama. "Aku punya uang kalau sekadar mengajaknya makan dan membeli barang-barang di pasar."

"Begitukah, dik?"

"Ya."

Hashirama memeluk adik pertamanya itu. "Kalaupun kau tidak bisa jadi teman baik dengan Izuna, setidaknya kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik. Bagaimanapun juga, kelak waktu klan kita bersatu, dia akan jadi keluarga besar pendiri desa. Mengerti, adikku sayang?"

"Mengerti, Kak."

Waktu Tobirama membuat Izuna sakit beberapa waktu lalu, Hashirama menceritakan Tobirama suatu hal yang ia mohon untuk dirahasiakan.

Hashirama sudah sejak lama menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan Madara, dengan maksud membuat aliansi yang baik dengan semua klan. Wanita itu berniat membangun sebuah desa ninja yang besar, agar semua klan bisa hidup berdampingan dengan damai.

Sang Nona Besar Senju bukannya tidak tahu kalau klan Uchiha sedang dalam krisis keuangan paling besar sepanjang sejarah mereka. Wanita itu mengetahuinya sejak tahun lalu, ketika Hashirama mengajak Madara untuk pergi ke desa sebelah, dan melihat dunia luar. Madara menolak dengan alasan klannya tidak akan suka melihatnya bersama wanita Senju itu.

Hashirama diam-diam mengikuti Madara yang ternyata pergi ke tambang emas satu-satunya milik klan Uchiha. Wanita itu melihat Madara begitu lesu memandangi tambang emas yang hanya menghasilkan sepuluh kilogram emas. Madara sebagai pemimpin klan harus membagi rata hasil penjualannya untuk membiayai makanan empat ratus orang anggota klan Uchiha, yang semuanya tidak memiliki anak. Mereka sudah lama memutuskan untuk tidak menikah supaya tidak menghabiskan jatah makanan.

Untuk itulah, Hashirama bersikeras untuk mengadakan perjanjian itu waktu musim dingin. Ia menawarkan makanan hangat dan pakaian untuk musim dingin, dan berjanji tidak akan ada yang tahu kecuali Hashirama dan Madara. Waktu itu, Madara marah-marah dan menolak tawarannya, bahkan mengatakan kalau Hashirama mengejeknya.

Hashirama tidak marah sama sekali, ia tahu, penolakan Madara hanyalah karena gengsinya yang terlalu besar. Semua Uchiha yang ia kenal itu sama, bagi mereka gengsi lebih penting daripada perut kenyang dan pakaian hangat. Sayangnya, Hashirama tidak peduli lagi, dan tetap mengirim banyak makanan dan pakaian hangat ke markas besar Uchiha, yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh para pria muda penjaga gerbang.

Tobirama sekarang mengerti kenapa Hashirama memutuskan untuk memberi kimono mahal pemberian daimyo itu ke Izuna, dan bukannya ke wanita dari klan Senju. Sang Nona Besar Senju sangat yakin kalau terakhir kali Izuna mempunyai pakaian mahal adalah saat ia baru beranjak dewasa. Lelaki itu menyadari ekspresi Izuna yang sangat kaget diberi pakaian mahal.

Tobirama mengingat bagaimana wanita itu begitu senang diberi beberapa tusuk yakitori yang harganya tidak seberapa, dan mendapat dango pemberian seorang bibi yang salah mengira wanita itu adalah kekasihnya. Namun entah kenapa, melihat Izuna senang, Tobirama juga ikut senang. Selama bertahun-tahun, ia melihat wanita itu datang ke medan perang dengan wajah penuh kebencian, mengayunkan pedangnya dengan niat membunuh, walaupun ia berakhir kalah di tangan Tobirama.

Namun, ketika melihat wanita itu sedang dalam keadaan tak bersenjata seperti ini, dan tertawa lembut ketika diberi barang oleh anggota klan, sepertinya pendapat Tobirama tentang Izuna mulai berubah.

Jujur, di dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Tobirama merasa senang dengan kehadiran Izuna. Tidak ada satu pun wanita Senju, tidak peduli secantik apa mereka, mampu meruntuhkan pertahanan terakhir Tobirama.

Yaitu hatinya.

"Tobirama, kau mau tambah lagi?" tanya Izuna, melambaikan satu tusuk dango di depan wajah Tobirama.

"Tidak, Izuna. Kau habiskan saja."

"Serius? Semuanya untukku?" Izuna menunjuk tiga tusuk dango di atas piringnya.

"Habiskan, tidak apa-apa. Aku masih kenyang."

Izuna tidak menawarkan lagi, dan menghabiskan semuanya. Tobirama sebenarnya tidak begitu menyukai dango, tapi melihat Izuna menyukai dango, ia jadi mulai suka dengan dango.

Dango, bukan Izuna.

Dango, bukan Izuna.

Dango, bukan Izuna.

Dango itu kenyal, seperti pipi Izuna.

Dango itu manis, seperti senyuman Izuna.

"Wajahmu kotor," kata Tobirama, lalu menggunakan jempolnya untuk berpura-pura membersihkan pipi Izuna. "Bibirmu juga," katanya lagi, lalu mengelus bibir Izuna.

"Trims." Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Sepertinya Tobirama mulai menyukai makanan manis berbentuk bulat ini. Ingat, menyukai dango, bukan Izuna.


	16. Calon Istri Tobirama

Beberapa hari kemudian, Hashirama memberitahu semua adiknya kalau mereka akan segera mengadakan pesta penyambutan untuk klan Uchiha sekaligus upacara peresmian perdamaian dua klan.

Tiga laki-laki itu diharapkan membantu tapi juga merahasiakan pesta ini, karena Hashirama ingin memberi kejutan yang manis untuk anggota klan Uchiha.

Setelah menyuruh Itama dan Kawarama untuk berkeliling distrik dan mulai memesan keperluan pesta di pasar, sang Nona Besar Senju mengajak Tobirama untuk berdiskusi soal masa depan klan, dan yang lebih terutama, yaitu calon istri Tobirama.

"Nah, adikku," Hashirama berdehem. "Tipe wanitamu seperti apa?"

Tobirama berpikir sebentar, lalu membayangkan seorang wanita dengan wajah yang masih samar-samar. "Yang cantik dan manis," jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Cantik itu seperti apa?" Hashirama menaikkan satu alisnya. "Apa punya tubuh yang indah dan kencang, kulit sawo matang yang licin, wajah yang manis dan bercahaya, lalu… mata bulat dan berbinar, dan tentu saja… bibir yang merah?"

Tobirama melongo. "Kakak sedang membicarakan diri sendiri?"

Sang kakak gelagapan dan langsung membanting sebuah buku di atas meja, dan membuka halaman pertama, penuh dengan lukisan para wanita cantik dari klan-klan besar.

"Kakak berencana menjodohkanmu dengan salah satu dari mereka."

Tobirama mengernyit. "Secepat ini?! Kak, aku belum minat menikah!"

Wanita itu menatap adiknya lekat-lekat. "Aku ingin mendirikan sebuah desa ninja yang besar. Kita butuh banyak aliansi. Salah satunya dengan pernikahan, Tobirama."

"Seperti kakak yang menikahi Madara, begitu?"

Wajah Hashirama langsung merah padam.

"Itu untuk aliansi juga?"

"Tobirama, kakak membicarakan tentangmu. Tolong jangan membahas yang lain."

Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang. Seharusnya ia ingat Hashirama punya ambisi besar untuk mendirikan sebuah desa yang besar dan makmur. Tentu klan Uchiha saja tidak cukup untuk membuat sebuah desa besar. "Baiklah," kata Tobirama. "Kapan aku akan dikenalkan?"

"KAUMAU?!" Hashirama langsung memeluk adik pertamanya itu erat-erat. "Aku akan segera menghubungi klan Uzumaki! Terima kasih adikku!"

Tobirama tiba-tiba teringat ia dulu pernah masuk ke sebuah rumah hiburan di sebuah desa ketika menjalankan misi. Para wanita penghibur yang cantik itu menggodanya dengan liukan tubuh mereka yang indah, berharap mendapatkan uang dari jasa mereka memberinya kehangatan sepanjang malam. Namun, Tobirama memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan, karena ia tidak suka tidur dengan wanita yang bisa dimiliki siapa saja yang membayar. Ia ingin wanita miliknya sendiri.

Entah berapa lama laki-laki itu melamun setelah kakaknya meninggalkan kediaman utama, dan berganti dengan suara seorang wanita lainnya.

"Tobirama? Aku sudah mengambil pedangnya. Paman itu menajamkan besinya sekalian, walaupun ukurannya jadi sedikit mengecil karena karatnya dibersihkan." Izuna menyodorkan pedang itu ke Tobirama. "Kita jadi pergi memancing? Aku pasti akan dapat banyak salmon!"

"Belum tentu! Akulah yang punya elemen air!"

"Punya elemen air bukan berarti paling hebat memancing!"

"Hmmm… aku punya ide." Tobirama mengusap-usap dagunya. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang memancing dan kau yang membakar ikannya?"

"Boleh juga! Aku juga ingin berlatih pakai pedang baruku!" seru Izuna. "Ayo lomba lari! Yang paling cepat sampai danau boleh makan lebih banyak!"

Suara mereka membahana sepanjang jalan. Tobirama tidak menggunakan jutsu apapun, ia ingin berlari dengan kakinya, dan sesekali mencolek bahu Izuna untuk melihat wajah gembira wanita itu.

Tobirama sepertinya lupa mengatakan sesuatu pada kakaknya.

Ia ingin seorang wanita yang melihatnya sebagai Tobirama Senju, lelaki sederhana yang suka memancing, dan bukan sebagai salah seorang anggota keluarga utama Senju yang harus dihormati.

Namun itu bisa ditunda, sedangkan acara memancing dengan Izuna tidak bisa ditunda.


End file.
